


A hit, a very palpable hit

by Shem



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 149,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shem/pseuds/Shem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Bennet’s family is larger than just Mr Collins (thank heavens). One of his sisters, Clara, who has been distant for some ten years, re-emerges into his life demanding the company of one his daughters. Both Mr and Mrs Bennet consider Kitty expendable so it is she who is dispatched right in the middle of the most exciting period of her life, after all how often does a regiment of soldiers visit Merton? But Clara’s presence will effect more than just Kitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This work was first published at the Derbyshire Writers Guild in 2004-05. The story was written in installments not as a complete work. No editing or changes have been made to the text since.
> 
> The Title is from Hamlet, Act 5 Scene Two.

  
***** &&*****   


  
_…. So it is of course no surprise to you that, after that nonsense, I could not stand living with our sister, Elizabeth, for one moment longer. Neither am I able to return to Netherfield, (by the by is Mr Bingley keeping my furniture well?) nor am I able to stomach living under the same roof as Fanny, so you can quite understand my decision to quit Worthing for the charming little town of Upton Grey, well to be precise the delightful cottage I have rented is somewhere between Upton Grey and Tunworth. Though I am afraid to say I have been here three weeks and am heartily bored. Pray spare me one of your many daughters, to save me from going quite steadily mad…_   


  
***** &&*****   


Mr Bennet sighed. His situation was much to be lamented; a house full of females while he grew up and nothing but a house full of females after he married. And he supposed on reflection it had been much too much to hope that Clara would have found in Worthing a permanent home. .

In fact Mr Bennet had always been surprised that his youngest sister had ever married; he had always supposed that she would have been much too fastidious to ever like someone well enough. But like Mr Sutton she did, and as far as any one else was concerned the minute Miss Clara Bennet settled on Mr Sutton as her future husband, there was nothing anyone else could have done about it. She was not a woman to be gainsaid.

Thus after a very short couple of months Clara had become Mrs Clara Sutton, Mistress of Netherfield and very shortly after pulled her husband around the continent on a grand tour that was not even to be halted by such a paltry thing as the French Revolution. The onset of War however did put a slight cramp into the proceedings, but Clara persevered.

Thus it was that neither Longbourn nor Netherfield saw much of the Suttons and Netherfield was left standing idle. It was assumed rather than hoped by Mr Bennet that when a long illness carried Mr Sutton off in Bath some ten years ago, Clara would return to Netherfield. But having no children Clara preferred to let Netherfield and, after a decent period of mourning in solitude, live with their elder sister Elizabeth. This was not surprising as Clara detested her sister-in-law and the feeling was quite mutual.

The aforementioned sister-in-law – Mrs Bennet, interrupted these musings.

“Well my dear? You summoned me? I am quite put out for I was just about to make it entirely clear to Mr Collins that Jane is practically considered engaged – “

“I would not count your chickens before they are hatched...” Mr Bennet warned.

“Well I dare say you have not seen the way Mr Bingley looks at Jane! Mrs Long was telling me only the other day that she was constantly trying not to blush at those looks…”

“Well if Mrs Long blushes at looks not meant for her, then I am quite at a loss to see how she ever married…. Such over-sensibility…”

“Well Mr Long was never much to look at,” mused Mrs Bennet. “But that is not to the purpose! I mean to warn Mr Collins that Jane is quite already spoken for, because although Mr Collins is a very worthy young man, he can hardly compare to Mr Bingley!”

“Indeed. But I did not summon you, as you put it, to talk of something that has not occurred and is very unlikely to ever occur. I have had a letter from Clara.”

Mrs Bennet who had been occupied in fluttering her handkerchief around some of Mr Bennet books, for he would never allow the maid to dust as much as Mrs Bennet would have liked, gave a start.

“Well, why is that such a to-do? She is quite well I hope?”

“Very well, but an unfortunate occurrence has made her quit Worthing.”

“An unfortunate occurrence?” Mrs Bennet looked torn between not wanting to know anything about her detestable sister-in-law and her incurable need for gossip.

“Elizabeth did not take kindly to Clara’s warning off a suitor for Alice, though I daresay Clara will turn out to be right in the end.”

“She isn’t coming for a visit?!” Mrs Bennet could not think of anything worse. Clara would stick her bib in where it wasn’t wanted, probably take a dislike to Mr Collins and tell Lizzy to refuse him. After all she had not even written to tell them that Netherfield had been let at last, she had to hear that her own family’s house (Mrs Bennet had a very loose notion of family) had been let from Mrs Long! Mrs Bennet felt that was the height of incivility, especially when it was a single man of good fortune doing the letting!

“Oh no, she has found a little cottage in Hampshire and only wishes one our daughters to lend her company.”

“Oh,” replied Mrs Bennet much relieved. But then a thought struck her. She could hardly send Jane. Mrs Bennet had no reliance on men; Mr Bingley was as likely to forget all about Jane, as pine for her if she suddenly disappeared from his sight.

“Well the last time Clara was here, just after dear Frederick passed away, Lizzy seemed to – “

Mrs Bennet paused. She had seen the way Mr Collins had looked very torn between her two eldest and he had hardly paid any attention to the younger girls…

Perhaps Mary…then she remembered the unfortunate incident with an very young Mary ringing a homily over her Aunt Sutton. And while Mrs Bennet would like nothing more than to annoy her sister-in-law, it would in all probability end in Clara bringing Mary back to Longbourn in person, that is if Mary could be persuaded to go in the first place.

That left Kitty and Lydia. Clara had no objection to either, if Mrs Bennet remembered rightly, in fact both of them would have been far too young, to even remember their aunt.

“I mean, perhaps Kitty or Lydia would like to visit their aunt. Though I am sure I could not cope without my darling Lydia and it would be quite cruel to send her away while the regiment is encamped here. Indeed I know I cried for quite three days when Colonel Millar’s regiment went away…”

“So Kitty it must be,” replied Mr Bennet shortly, wanting very desperately to have his library back. He wondered at the wisdom of sending one of his younger daughters, for he doubted very much Clara would suffer a silly girl lightly. On the other hand she had changed much after her husband’s death and those who often commented that she had only married her husband for convenience were effectively silenced at the very real way Clara had grieved.

“Yes, and Kitty will be able to tell her news this evening at Sister Phillip’s party. I expect everyone will be quite jealous! When shall she go?”

“Well Clara writes that she would like her as soon as possible, which as far as Clara is concerned was yesterday…” Mr Bennet was growing bored by the conversation, he had been concerned he would be deprived of the company of his elder daughters but now this was not to the case, he didn’t much care how the business was done.

“Well there is hardly likely to be many balls or parties, and Kitty only recently got that new muslin made up…”

“Mrs Bennet no muslin I beg you!”

“Well I was only – I expect Kitty could leave tomorrow if that suited you after all, I am sure you have not noticed but Hill has predicted that this fine weather will not hold.

“She would have to leave early, it would be a long day. And a letter would not reach Clara before her…though it sounds as though she is quite prepared for her to arrive at any time.”

“Then it is settled. I shall go now and start organising.”

With that Mrs Bennet started to bustle out of the room.

“Mrs Bennet, do not forget the errand I so carelessly interrupted.”

“Oh yes, heavens! Mr Collins.”

Mr Bennet was not quite sure what inner devil prompted him to remind his wife, but some days later he was to regret that Mr Collins had been hinted off his eldest daughter only to fix his hopes on his favourite.

But as it was his wife left him to his musings. He folded up his sister’s letter and placed it with the rest of his correspondence. Mr Bennet was an infrequent and neglectful correspondent, however the re-emergence into his life of a regular correspondence with his sister had occurred some six weeks previously, via a letter requesting him to ensure Mr Bingley was a suitable tenant. This had sent Mr Bennet to Netherfield under the guise of appeasing his wife. He had not disclosed that his visit was anything more than a social call, having too much of lively sense of the ridiculous to want to reveal all his families secrets straight away and enough understanding to know that most young men would not take kindly to being inspected for suitability of character even after taking possession.

He had found in Mr Bingley an affable young man, but apart from that Mr Bennet felt he had discharged both the requirements of his wife and sister.

  
***** &&*****   



	2. Chapter 2

***** &&*****

_… I am very sorry, Mrs Forster, to have to cry off my engagement to you on Monday next, but I am obliged to visit my Aunt S. in Hampshire almost immediately, in fact immediately. Please apologise for me to the gentlemen and say all that is necessary, indeed say more than is necessary for I am very sorry to not be amongst you all…._

***** &&*****

It is not to be expected that a lively girl of seventeen, who until this point never pleased anyone but herself (though more often than not she was forced to please her youngest sister), would take kindly to being forced on a trip to an aunt she barely remembered right in the middle of the most exciting thing that had ever happened in her life – a regiment of soldiers.

Kitty Bennet had never seen so many attractive men. And how solicitous they all were, though Kitty was not such a simpleton to see that they were far more interested in her sister and Mrs Forster. Still, it was more than she had ever hoped for and to be dragged away, just at the moment she was sure Mr Bingley was going to hold the ball that Lydia had begged for, was more that she could bear.

It was too cruel; especially since she had reason to believe her Aunt Sutton was not likely to be as accommodating as her Aunt Phillips. She was far more likely to disapprove of Kitty being out and expect her to sew samplers.

To top the whole thing off she had not been allowed to attend her aunt’s party in favour of packing. Packing! Mrs Bennet deciding at the last minute she could not do all the work herself, indeed this way Kitty would pack her trunks and Hill and Sarah would be free to attend her fluttering nerves, which had been exacerbated by Lizzy appearing to be quite impertinent to Mr Collins.

Kitty had however defied her mother and stayed up late, she particularly wanted to know from Lydia what Mr Wickham was like. Now _he_ was a handsome man, and he would soon be in regimentals, which was the only thing he lacked.

“I cannot believe Lizzy,” grumbled Lydia as she walked through the door to their shared bedroom, though Kitty often felt it was Lydia’s bedroom and she was an interloper, the way Lydia carried on sometimes.

“You will not believe it but she spent most of the night talking to Mr Wickham! I could hardly speak to him! Though I did get to dance with him, for I overhead him telling her he had not had a dance in this age! “

Kitty sighed inwardly. Dancing. She had just known she was going to miss out on fun.

“And I heard that Mr Bingley is very fixed on the 26th for his Ball, though they were not there. I expect it was quite below Mr Darcy’s touch. He is a very disagreeable man! I expect not even regimentals would solve his problems. La, I am so fagged!”

Kitty glared at her sister ineffectually as Lydia proceeded to blow out all the candles without so much as a by your leave.

Kitty wondered if it was worth disturbing her elder sisters to ask how the party had been, but she’d probably get nothing out of them. Mary wouldn’t have noticed anything, Jane would have been thinking of Mr Bingley and Lizzy would have been avoiding Mr Collins and from the sounds of it making Mr Wickham fall violently in love with her.

After all it would not be surprising considering that Lizzy was very pretty and outspoken, a combination of two virtues that men seemed to like best of all, which was why men seemed to fall violently in love with Lizzy most out of all her sisters. Her mother would repudiate that notion and claim it was Jane’s superior beauty or Lydia’s playful nature that won the most hearts, but Kitty had a shrewd notion that many of Jane’s and Lydia’s admirers were just that admirers, not lovers… after all none of them had come up to scratch and proposed marriage! Well at least none she had heard of, and she doubted Jane could keep such a secret from Mama and Lydia would certainly crow about it.

Then again none had offered for Lizzy either, but that was probably because Lizzy took great care in making sure they were well aware she wouldn’t appreciate a proposal. But for all Lizzy claimed she ensured that respectable but sadly ineligible men would not fall in love with her if she could help it, Kitty knew for certain she had broken some hearts. Sometimes Lizzy was so blind.

Nevertheless, Kitty had to take what Lizzy (and Jane) had said to her that afternoon about her Aunt Sutton to be the truth, after all the last time she had seen her aunt she has only been seven and Lizzy had seen her Aunt both then and in London several years after that event.

 

***** &&*****

“Do you think I shall need to take all my ball gowns?”

“I rather doubt you’ll need to take any,” replied Lizzy.

“Oh I am sure my Aunt shan’t keep Kitty cloistered away,” responded Jane ever the optimist.

“Does not Aunt Sutton like parties?”

“No, I don’t think she does Kitty, after all last time she was in London when Jane and I were visiting the Gardiner’s she did not come once with us anywhere, or to any of the parties that the Gardiners went to which we didn’t being far too young of course.”

“Not like parties!” How anyone could not like parties was beyond the scope of understanding for Kitty.

“Well that was some years ago Lizzy, perhaps our aunt feels more comfortable in company now…”

“Well Aunt Brompton always complains in her letters about how much Aunt Sutton detested going out in company in Worthing.”

Kitty’s face fell. Not only was she going to an aunt she barely knew but she was also going to an unsociable one. One that probably had a hundred cats and didn’t stir out of doors and kept the candles to a minimum.

Though on reflection Kitty remembered her aunt had only been at the house for three weeks, hardly enough time to cultivate that many cats, even if she was determined to do so.

“Why do neither of Papa’s sisters visit very often? I mean we see Aunt Phillips all the time, although she lives in Meryton, but Aunt and Uncle Gardiner live in London and, well, Worthing is not much further comparatively…” This had always puzzled Kitty.

“I’m not sure, perhaps neither likes travelling?” suggested Jane as she folded up several of Kitty’s work gowns.

“No that won’t do Jane, after all we could easily visit them if they don’t like travelling. I think it has more to do with the fact that _both_ our father’s sisters fell out with Mama,” said Lizzy dryly.

“Lizzy, please. I’m sure it was nothing like that.”

“Jane, I know you cannot bear to have anyone dislike anyone else and must see the good in everyone but here I am not making any judgement on who was right and who was wrong, after all they would have all known each other as girls and it is very easy to fall out with girls you have known all your life.”

“Just like we have clearly fallen out with the Miss Lucas’s, not to mention the Miss Longs, Gouldings and Harringtons,” countered Jane with uncharacteristic irony.

“Well I don’t care why Mama and my aunts fell out, if indeed they did, all I care about is the fact I don’t see why I should have to go and stay with her at all,” announced Kitty hotly.

“Kitty. Our aunt is probably very lonely…” chided Jane.

“After three weeks?” Kitty did not think even Lydia could be that lonely after only three weeks.

“Either way, I’m sure you will have a very good time.”

With that Jane had gone in search of some paper to help wrap her sisters’ finer gowns, not that they were that fine being the fourth of five daughters.

“Lizzy _you_ can’t believe that surely.”

“Perhaps not, but I must say I’d prefer I was going to my aunts then having to stay here with Mr Collins.”

“Oh yes, he is such a – “ Kitty broke off unable to think of any word to properly describe Mr Collins that would not require Lizzy to scold her for being improper.

“Exactly,” replied Lizzy. “He has been here not three days and already he makes his intentions clear?” Lizzy shook her head.

“Well I always thought it would be romantic to fall violently in love with someone on first sight…”

“But Mr Collins cannot even claim that, after all he liked Jane until Mama told him of Mr Bingley. “

“It will be very ironic if Jane becomes Mistress of Netherfield.”

“I expect Mama will be extremely happy.” This statement did not fully encompass the expected enjoyment of Mrs Bennet, if that happy event came to pass. After all, her eldest married very well _and_ installed in the very house Clara used to crow at her about being mistress of, was no small thing. Though even Mrs Bennet would have had to have said that Clara never openly boasted of her position, but Mrs Bennet could see it in her eyes.

“Perhaps then Aunt Sutton will return to oust the Bingleys out of Netherfield.”

“I doubt she will do that, she has no quarrel with Papa, or us!” replied Lizzy brightly.

Lizzy paused for a moment wonder if the superior sisters were at all aware that they were residing in her aunt’s house. After all she very much doubted that Jane would have mentioned her father’s family, from what Jane had said they were more interested in inquiring into her mother’s family and probing the ‘sordid’ details of those connections. Not to mention that Mr Morris, her aunt’s man of business, understood his employers reticence and lack of enjoyment of society and would hardly have mentioned her name unless entirely necessary and certainly would not have mentioned her connections.

And the Bingley sisters did not seem the type to promote relations with their servants. No, Lizzy supposed they did not know the Bennet girls had a childless aunt who was very respectable.

She knew for certain that despite the grandeur of having the owner of Netherfield as one’s sister-in-law, her mother would rather have been thrown into the hedgerows than have it be said that she owed any of her daughter’s admirers to the existence of Clara. Lizzy threw off such thoughts and returned to the task at hand.

“Well you are almost packed, I’m sorry that you cannot come to Aunt Phillips tonight, but I’m almost certain that you shall be glad of escaping Mr Collins.”

***** &&*****

That had certainly been true thought Kitty as she drifted off into sleep, but the pleasure of a Collins-free evening hardly outweighed the fact there had been dancing.

The morning was fine and, despite Hill’s grim predictions, held fair as the Bennets and Mr Collins waved Kitty off.

“I shan’t ask you to write of any beaux Kitty, for I doubt you shall have any!” laughed Lydia as she kissed her sister into the carriage.

Kitty tried not to frown at this pronouncement however true it might be, and simply waved as the carriage set off down the drive.

***** &&*****


	3. Chapter 3

***** &&*****

_… Oh I wish you had been at the ball, it was so delightful, and I was so worried that Lizzy would dance every dance with Mr W., but it was not to be so for he was not there. And how cross L. looked at Mr D. for it, though I don’t know why he should be to blame. Yet she danced with him and didn’t seem to enjoy it though she had only just danced with Mr C. who went the wrong way and almost tripped Mrs R., and then Mr C. stood on my frock and tore it you know? I had to pin it up in on the balcony which was most disagreeable except who do you think I found out there? Denny and Sanderson, dear S. …_

***** &&*****

Kitty had been at her aunt’s a week when Lydia’s letter arrived and she had not been expecting a letter from Lydia for _months_ , however she should have known the ball at Netherfield would be too much of an event for Lydia not to boast to her sister about.

For the moment, Kitty, was sitting at the breakfast table, buttering her bread, while trying to decipher the rest of her sister’s letter. She was lucky that her mother had written a short postscript, which was far more legible if not intelligible.

After finishing her breakfast, she supposed she would perhaps take a short stroll around the very confined garden adjoining the cottage, and do some gardening. Or indeed she might help her aunt with the running of the household which was not such a feat considering there was only her, her aunt and two female servants.

***** &&*****

It was a far too sedate lifestyle. Kitty had known it would be. There was nothing to do but reading, darning, sewing and gardening (and it was far too cold to be doing much of that and after all there were only so many bulbs one could plant).

Though she supposed her aunt was not to blame for that, not knowing anyone else in the neighbourhood when she arrived. The only other people apart from those in the cottage, Kitty had seen in the first couple of days were at church.

That had been interesting, Kitty had never been ‘an event’ at church, and having always attended the small Parish Church at Longbourn she was surprised at the attention paid to her as a new comer in Upton Grey. She now doubted whether she had been right to point and crane her neck at anyone new that arrived around Longbourn. It was not the most pleasant feeling in the world to be stared and pointed at.

Though it had served the purpose. Apparently it had been her aunt’s first appearance at church as well; it having rained incessantly the previous Sundays and Clara had been far too occupied with a possible hole in the roof to find a suitable method of conveyance.

Thus, that Monday had brought both Mrs Marshall of the Manor House and Mrs Elizabeth Sclater of Hoddington House to call.

Both women seemed pleasant enough, though for Kitty’s taste they appeared too much like her aunt had at that time. Neither seemed likely to enter into her enthusiasm for men or gossip. (She was later to learn that it took several visits for it to be deemed proper to gossip!)

In fact both bemoaned the fact there were no suitable young ladies in the surrounding area, so that Kitty could go for longer walks.

“It is such a pity, for there were the Miss Becketts, but the eldest is lately married and her sister is making a long stay with her…And my own daughter, is paying a visit to her father’s relations, it is such a pity!”

Kitty had wanted to laugh at this and say she was well able to walk by herself but the disapproving eye of her aunt silenced her.

“Well, I’m sure Mary can be spared on occasion,” Clara responded.

“It’s just such a pity!” This seemed to be Mrs Marshall’s favourite saying. “Though I shall ask Raddington to send one of the boys down with our newspaper, once we have finished with it, because I do hate to think of you both down here with nothing to do!”

“I do have quite a good little library, that I brought with me from Worthing and Kitty is quite an appalling hand at darning so I dare say some practice will be worthwhile.”

Kitty hadn’t quite known how to respond to that considering her aunt had arched an eyebrow at her. “Well with four sisters I can assure you it was very easy to avoid something I dislike doing and is so tedious! Which you must own darning is, I can never keep my attention on it, so it turns out all wrong. I much prefer working on a new gown or better still a hat.”

Mrs Sclater had made a face, and attached herself to a thread of the conversation she felt strongly about, “Darning! I cannot imagine why no one has invented a better way of doing it!”

Kitty had laughed at that and surprisingly no one had glared at her.

After that the conversation had descended into the various ins and outs of domestic work and how tiresome it all was, and how much they had to thank the servants for.

Once both ladies had left, with Mrs Marshall promising to send the carriage around the next day so they could spend the day at the Manor House, Kitty noticed that her aunt appeared quite less stiff than she had been.

Her aunt had welcomed her arrival incredibly coolly; there was none of the cap fluttering “Well what have we here? Let me tell you the news,” of Aunt Phillips nor was there any of the hand holding, smiling and quiet dignity of her Aunt Gardiner.

All there had been was an “Ah, Catherine I presume.”

In fact Clara had been surprised that her brother would send one of his younger daughters, but the reasons behind that became obvious when Kitty had babbled on after dinner about Mr Collins and Mr Bingley along with all the other gossip Kitty knew. By the end of the evening Clara was wondering if there were any two thoughts of sense put together in her nieces head, but now she realised it had been the product of nerves and the fact it was painfully obvious Kitty did not have the favour of either parent. Something Clara understood all too well, while her parents had both died while she was very young, Elizabeth and Thomas had been far closer to each other than they had been to her.

However the damage was done as some rather cutting remarks about the state of Kitty’s education and her being out far too young, had made Kitty retreat into a sort of formal politeness that while was completely foreign to Kitty made her aunt not lose hope in her.

Once however they began to receive and make visits, Clara hoped they had a better understanding of one another.

***** &&*****

This was quite true; Kitty **was** able to better understand her aunt and even like her more than she expected she would. Her aunt was however obviously used to order and Kitty had never lived in an ordered household before. Her mother and order were not two concepts that went together well. Indeed she doubted that the word order and her family had ever been in the same sentence before. Neither had she been in a household were propriety had been considered paramount. Though she was beginning to learn that perhaps her aunt’s ideas of propriety weren’t quite at the level of say Fordyce, as Clara hadn’t been able to contain her laughter after reading a very interesting _crim. con._ in a copy of _The Times_ and had seen no problem in showing it to her niece. It was slightly at odds with the way her aunt was unmovable regarding the subject of any young female walking alone. Kitty wondered how Lizzy would have coped though because one thing Clara did not think was at all right was rambling about on one’s own.

In fact the more Kitty thought about it the whole thing had seemed extremely odd after all Clara’s cottage was full of interesting artefacts from her jaunts around Europe so she could not have always been so mindful of either order or propriety.

One night she had posed this conundrum to her aunt.

“It is entirely stupid I’m sure, but after Frederick died, I felt much more comfortable with calmness, though I have always preferred order. It’s just sometimes – especially while travelling my dear because some people just have no concept of the fact that well it might not be the most enjoyable thing in the world to be cramped up in one room because they quite forgot you were coming! – order is entirely difficult to achieve. As for proprietary I am sad to say there is one rule for married ladies and one rule for unmarried ladies. My advice would be to get married.”

“Is that why you married?”

“Partly. Though I certainly would not have married a man I did not like or could not respect – “

“Mama is quite angry that Lizzy should have refused Mr Collins, but he is the most odious man and I don’t blame her in the slightest.”

“Mr Collins proposed to Elizabeth?” Clara looked astonished.

“Oh I am sorry, Mama wrote to me today, I meant to tell you of it, but I quite forgot, after becoming so engrossed in Coelebs in Search of a Wife.”

At this Clara started. “You were engrossed in….”

“Yes it’s quite fascinating all the gardening and housewifely chores…”

“And the hero, that is the type of man that…? ” Clara could not finish her sentence; she had been starting to appreciate her niece, but the idea that anyone could like such a character! Respect maybe…but like?

Kitty blinked. “Oh gracious no. “ Then shuddered. “No! Far too dull!”

“I was about to say, I thought perhaps Fanny had sent me the wrong daughter! Though Miss More does have quite a point I have always thought about female education…. Now tell me about your sister? Mr Collins proposed?”

“Yes and Mama is quite beside herself, she is sure that at any moment Papa is about to …… no longer be with us and that we shall be all cast out in the hedgerows…”

“What a piece of nonsense. What does your mother expect me to do while this happens? Sit idly by? Well perhaps I would if it was just your mother, though I should not speak ill of her in front of you.”

“Perhaps not. But Mama seems to be disregarding not only yourself, but Mr Gardiner, Mr Phillips and Mr Brompton.”

“Yes I dare say between the four of us, if the worst did befall Thomas that we should at least be able to find slightly better accommodation for you all than _The Hedgerows_. Perhaps a ditch. Yes I daresay that would be better.”

Stifling a snort, Kitty gave over her mother’s letter. Clara deciphered most of it with ease having almost a lifetime of knowledge of Mrs Bennet.

“Well it seems a piece of foolishness to suppose Elizabeth will be in the least persuaded to marry a man does not like, and indeed he seems to have nothing to recommend him except he will inherit Longbourn.”

“You forget Lady Catherine de Bourgh.”

“Oh yes his noble patroness. Now where do I know that name? Be a dear and hand me Debretts.”

Kitty did as she was told and watched her aunt flick through it. “Of course. Oh, I forgot that…did you know Mr Darcy is related to Lady Catherine?”

“I think Lydia, when she wrote about the Ball, said Mr Collins introduced himself to Mr Darcy to tell him that his aunt was well.”

“Hmm and what do you think of Mr Darcy? I do not remember him featuring in any of your tales about Longbourn, and considering his father was a well looking man, I am surprised. Though I confess I don’t know him at all, but I do know his aunt - not Lady Catherine, but the Countess of Matlock. Lady Harriet Chevely as was. ”

“I don’t think he spoke to me at all. So I doubt I am the best person to ask. But he is not at all liked I gather! He did offend Lizzy that I know.”

“Oh yes I have just got to the part of your mother’s letter where she calls him ‘the most horrid, the most displeasing, disobliging man in all of the England’. Well even taking into account your mothers flights of fancy it does not sound as though he is an agreeable man, what a pity. And to think he is staying in my house!”

“I’d be more concerned about Mr Bingley’s sisters, in regards to your house!”

“Hmm well I can only hope it will be all in one piece, if I remember rightly some of the furniture in parlour I was most attached to. But never mind. Now if you can take your mind off Coelebs and take a look at this magazine Mrs Marshall sent over.”

The next half an hour was spent with their heads bent over the latest edition of Lady’s Monthly Museum, with only Clara’s exclamation of how stupid it seemed to her to have dresses that incorporated Roman, Chinese, Turkish and French influences, one would probably look like a walking version of that awful monstrosity the Prince seemed determined to build at Brighton.

***** &&*****

Kitty had never before realised how important letters were, and how important it was to be a _good_ letter writer. After all before this visit she had never been away from those who she would want to receive letters from, and if need be she was always somewhere were someone else could write and decipher letters for her.

She was finding it particularly difficult to compose letters to Longbourn.

 _I woke up. Had some breakfast, walked around the garden, oh and yesterday Aunt and I walked all the way to Hoddington House and back, then I did some sewing and then I did some reading, both the newspaper and a novel. For what I did for the rest of the past week please reorder the previous paragraph. Oh no, I tell a lie we spent the day with Mrs Marshall, where I walked around the garden and talked about a whole lot of people wholly unconnected to me or to you._

It was not the most scintillating of letters; it was also short and hardly worth sending only for it to cost her father sixpence. So Kitty found it far easier to write her letter at the bottom of her aunt’s letter to her mother. It did mean she communicated far less directly with Lydia then it might have been supposed she would.

She did not doubt that if it had been Lydia in her shoes that she would have had no trouble in crossing the whole page very closely. Lydia was that type of girl.

Kitty enjoyed far more the letters that arrived from Longbourn, chiefly from her mother, but occasionally from Jane. It was always highly interesting to see the different perspectives on events that each author would give. Her mother had been highly incensed at Lizzy for refusing Mr Collins and now it seemed definite that Lizzy would never be spoken to again now that he had proposed to Charlotte Lucas and had been accepted. Kitty did not envy her a jot. Especially now that she had _read_ some Fordyce! Though Kitty had very soon abandoned that for The Peloponnesian War, though that was after accidentally perusing part of the third book of Ars Amatoria it being the first thing she laid her hands on and being utterly amazed that Mrs Marshall would even _have_ such a thing in her house… either way the fact Kitty was willing to read Thucydides said something about Fordyce!

Jane’s more measured letter had balanced her mother’s hysterical ranting over Mr Collins and _Hedgerows_ , however the removal of the Bingleys and Mr Darcy was a subject that while Jane’s language did not match her mothers the sentiment was the same. Kitty was very sorry for her eldest sisters disappointment, which seemed now inevitable since the arrival of Miss Bingley’s latest letter. From her mothers letter, Kitty gathered that both Lizzy and her had urged Jane to go to town with the Gardiners after Christmas, but Miss Bingley’s letter had stated that how busy Mr Bingley was and how likely it was he was to be visiting Yorkshire with his dear friend in the very foreseeable future. This had undermined the reason for Jane’s proposed visit, the purpose of which Mrs Bennet was happy to be explicit about – _She must go and see Mr Bingley in Town Kitty it’s the only thing to be done!_ Lizzy’s reasons were no doubt similar though she probably had expressed them more subtly. But where Jane felt herself to be right, she was firm. She felt there would be nothing to gain by removing another daughter from the household, especially when she would go to London with Lizzy, who was to visit Charlotte Lucas after her marriage.

All in all Jane seemed to think she had been mistaken in Mr Bingley’s affections, and Mrs Bennet just unleashed her vehemence at ungrateful daughters (Kitty assumed she was only talking about Lizzy here, no one could call Jane ungrateful), ungrateful young men and the dangers of hedgerows. Kitty felt that it was entirely likely that Mr Bingley’s sisters had been involved somehow in separating the two. Kitty had felt their disapproval when visiting Netherfield while Jane had been ill.

This became even more likely to be the case when a letter came from Mr Morris for Clara, which made no mention of Mr Bingley’s wishing to quit Netherfield, but that Mr Bingley had written to say what a lovely house it was and how beautifully it had been situated.

***** &&*****

That was chiefly how the rest of November and December passed away for Kitty. Though the intimacy with Mrs Marshall brought Miss Marshall’s horse, as Mrs Marshall assumed all country girls could ride. Luckily Juno was incapable of going much beyond a trot, so Kitty did not feel like she was risking her life by breaking her routine by occasionally riding around the district.

Kitty had never in her life thought she could like such an existence, but she did own it was peaceful and to be the focus of someone’s attention was a rather unique situation. She did of course miss her family, and when she did hear of Lydia, mainly through her mother’s letters she did sometimes wish very much she was at home with the soldiers! Regimentals! There were no suitable young men around Upton Grey. Though both her and her aunt thought one of the boys from the Manor House was rather handsome and were occasionally tried to play matchmaker between him and one of their maids.

Clara was also surprised that she enjoyed having her niece for company. She had spent so many years convincing herself she wished to be a recluse that it was a surprise that the moment she did send herself off into the country that she because lonely and bored. Then it was even more of surprise that she started actively contemplating what she could do for her nieces, not only Kitty. After all if Fanny was so desperate as to be courting Mr Collins for one of her daughters! Not to mention flinging her eldest so hard at her tenants head that he ran to London for cover!

Though Clara was undecided at exactly what she was going to do for her nieces, well her brother’s daughters at least. Elizabeth’s daughters had proved far too recalcitrant for her tastes. She had only given Alice a hint that Mr Brown may have been paying attention to several young women and then she had only told Mr Brown she was keeping an eye on him, and what did her silly niece do? But run to her mother. Clara had every faith in the fact that none of the Bennet girls would ever run _to_ their mother.

Clara started to have more of an idea of how she could help her nieces when over Christmas dinner, to which Mrs Marshall had kindly invited both Clara and Kitty, (after all Christmas is no time to be alone), at the Manor House, Mrs Marshall announced that she was receiving two guests in several days time - an old school friend of hers and her niece.

Clara’s eyes lit up when Mrs Marshall announced it was Lady Matlock and Miss Darcy.

***** &&*****


	4. Chapter 4

***** &&*****

_My dear Mrs Marshall, I do hope I am not foisting myself upon you in accepting your invitation, but I find myself quite put out! My husband is of course holding a house party at Matlock, and my niece and I find that we are quite in the way! For of course we can neither hunt nor shoot! Edwin is quite counting the days until he can shut the doors on us, I daresay! Thus I happily accept your invitation to stay at the Manor House, I bring my niece Georgiana Darcy, as my daughter Annabelle is visiting with her grandmother…_

***** &&*****

“Harriet always had a way with words,” remarked Clara as she handed the letter back to Mrs Marshall.

“Yes and of course you know why her daughter is visiting with her grandmother!” Mrs Marshall leaned forward and looked conspiratorial.

Clara shot a side glance at Kitty, wondering how she would react to this proffering of what was far more interesting gossip, than had previously come her way while sojourning in Hampshire. She was pleased to note that Kitty did not look disinterested, but neither did she look eager.

“Well I imagine she must often visit her grandmother…”

“No!” exclaimed Mrs Marshall forcefully, “Well obviously yes she does visit her grandmother, but she is visiting quite close to Carlon… The Earl of Upton’s seat. He has been courting her you know and is such a close friend of her brother, Lord Ashbourne. “

“Ah,” replied Clara, not quite at all sure what else she was supposed to say to such a confidence. “Well I hope that Harriet and Miss Darcy are charming companions for you while Mr Marshall is away.”

“Yes, it is very vexing that he should have to go away on business!”

Kitty was relieved that her aunt had managed to sway the other woman’s mind from her impending visit. Mrs Marshall had talked of nothing else all day when they were to arrive in the morning, what they most likely would be bringing and then most of all who they were connected to, she had brought out _Debretts_ peerage and had taken great delight in pointing out all the pages.

Kitty was sick of it. Mrs Marshall was beginning to sound like a female version of Mr Collins, what little Kitty had seen of him. She wondered if Miss Darcy would be anything like her brother, she hoped not, but with all the preparations that Mrs Marshall felt necessary for their arrival and they were only staying less than a fortnight, Kitty did not hold out much hope!

***** &&*****

The next day Clara and Kitty spent a quiet day in the cottage. It was far too cold to take a walk, so Kitty tried her hand at some darning. Of course it turned out hideous and lumpy, but she was at least able now to make the hole insignificant, though the first time she had darned anything, it was a bag and she had unfortunately sewn the sides of the bag together.

Her aunt kept looking out the window.

“They must only have arrived, aunt, you can hardly expect …”

“Expect! Expect what pray? I have nothing to expect.” Clara cut her niece off effectively before muttering under her breath. “I should be considered a far better friend to Harriet!!”

“How do you know Lady Matlock?”

“Oh well, I did have a season in town before I was married and one after, that was before Frederick and I went on our European adventure. Though I did know her before she became Lady Matlock, Mama had some mutual acquaintances, but I was far too young to _really_ have known her then. Seven years when you are ten is such a gap! Oh yes anyway, when I was brought out Lady Matlock was quite the dashing young matron, having already done her duty and presented an heir and a spare!”

Clara broke off and smiled lost in recollections of her youth. “Anyway we used to write to each other but somehow lost touch, I expect it was quite my fault, I moved from Bath to Norfolk but I found it not to my taste and went to Worthing. Either I was careless about the forwarding address, or the Royal Mail is to blame. “

“Well on one of Jane’s letters she wrote the direction very ill, and it was misdirected at first, so perhaps the Royal Mail is not infallible.”

“Have you heard from Jane anymore on her disappointment?”

“No. But I am most sorry for her. Especially since Lydia seem to have no qualms in flaunting her conquests!”

“Does your sister make conquests?” After all Lydia was only fifteen, it was entirely possible that these men, Clara hesitated to call them gentlemen, were only joking with Lydia, though it was also entirely possible that they weren’t.

“Oh yes. She flirts a great deal. And she is at the moment rejoicing in almost luring Mr Wickham away from Lizzy. She is convinced it is only a matter of time.”

Indeed with Kitty absent, Lizzy appeared to have been the sister chosen by Lydia to fill her place. Lizzy was certainly not biddable like Kitty, but it seemed that Lizzy was happy to accede, to some extent, to Lydia’s requests for her company and thus was thrown much into the company of the officers and Mr Wickham

Clara raised her eyebrows. “Is Mr Wickham paying Elizabeth attentions?”

“Yes from what Mama and Jane have written yes. Mama is very happy, although she is upset that Mr Wickham does not have his rightful wealth.”

Clara dropped the curtain she had been unconsciously pulling back and turned around to look at Kitty.

“His rightful wealth?”

“Apparently Mr Darcy, whose father was Mr Wickham’s godfather as Mr Wickham senior was his steward, did not give him his rightful inheritance from old Mr Darcy’s will.”

“Really? And how does your mother know this?”

Kitty paused. “I think that Mr Wickham has been telling people. It sounds very odd that he should abuse Mr Darcy to everybody, but I suppose it is safe to do so now that everyone has left Netherfield. And that everybody already dislikes Mr Darcy.”

Kitty opened the desk that was designated for her use and retrieved the letters she had received while she had been away, and handed the most recent letters to her Aunt.

“It seems rather fortuitous for Mr Wickham that it is so,” remarked the elder woman as Kitty pointed out the appropriate passages.

“Aunt, if he has been truly wronged should he not seek some sort of …revenge?”

“Legal recourse would have been my first option, not gossiping like a fishwife… across what _appears_ to be the greater part of Hertfordshire.”

Kitty had never thought of it from that perspective, she had not thought it odd that Mr Wickham waited until Mr Darcy left the county to talk about his affairs; she now wondered that he spoke of them at all.

“Ah I see, your mother writes that the bequest was of such a vague legal nature that Mr Darcy could choose not to honour it. Seems very shabby behaviour of him, if it is true.” Clara continued by muttering something about shabby lawyers. Indeed if they had been her lawyers she would have had them dismissed immediately.

“If?”

“Well my dear, you can hardly believe one man simply because he appears all charm, and disbelieve another just because he seems disagreeable. That is foolish. Appearances can be deceiving.”

Kitty collected the letters and put them back in the desk, locking it firmly. “Lizzy believes him and she prides herself on being a good judge of character. But only having met him once, I cannot judge. I did not even see him in regimentals.”

“Red doesn’t suit every man Kitty!” laughed her aunt. “I never did like a man in uniform.”

Kitty looked aghast. “Not like a man in uniform!”

“I don’t know what it is, but …well they are obliged _to do_ things you see, I’m sure I could not cope being left behind while they went off on some adventure.”

“But you could go with them!”

“And follow the drum? Or be cooped up in some tiny cabin on a ship, where women are considered bad luck?! No, thank you.”

“But to be with the man you love!” Kitty sighed in what she considered to be a romantic fashion.

“While he gets shot at…yes very romantic,” responded Clara dryly.

“You can’t pretend not to be romantic aunt, you enjoyed Cowper, Blake and Sir Walter Scott, as much as I did! And I will not even dare to remind you how you trembled over _The Romance of the Forest_.”

“I was _shuddering_.”

Kitty smiled.

***** &&*****

Lady Matlock visited the very next day, which highly gratified Clara though of course she would have never admitted it. Kitty did know what to expect of a countess. She had never seen one before; the closest she had come was Lady Lucas!

She supposed from novels, newspapers and her mother’s chattering that a countess must always be a tall thin woman with a distinguished nose and had to look down it quite a bit. Kitty was thus surprised when Mary introduced her ladyship with a nervous bob and a ‘Lady Matlock to see you ma’am’, and a medium sized (in both height and girth) woman with a perfectly normal nose walked in.

“My dear Clara! I quite thought you had disappeared off the face of the Earth or taken off for New South Wales! I cannot tell you how delighted I was to find you less than a mile from the Manor House!”

“Harriet you haven’t changed a jot!” Clara clasped Lady Matlock’s hands and found herself kissed on both cheeks.

“So I was always this old?”

Clara laughed. “Of course. Now stop jesting, you will give my niece a very odd impression of us both! Lady Matlock may I present my niece, my brother’s daughter, Catherine Bennet.”

Kitty curtseyed quickly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, your ladyship.”

“Well I dare say you’d much rather meet _my_ niece, as she is your age, or a little younger! Thank you Clara.”

Lady Matlock took the proffered cup of tea and sat down on the chaise. “Now what are you doing in a cottage in Hampshire.”

“I decided I needed a change of scene and society.”

“I would have thought you would have preferred a house in London, you did have that nice house in Cavendish Square, or on Mr Sutton’s estate in the country…. I always forget whether it was in Herefordshire or Hertfordshire? Why anyone would be stupid enough to only allow one letter to differentiate two counties I will never know!”

“Hertfordshire, Netherfield Park.”

Lady Matlock smiled and then frowned. “Where have I heard that name recently?”

Kitty spoke up, “I believe your nephew, Mr Darcy, has been staying at Netherfield with my Aunt’s new tenant, Mr Bingley.”

“Of course that’s where I have heard the name! I cannot believe I forgot its connection! I left both Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy at Matlock Close. I found it surprising that if Mr Bingley had his own estate now that he should choose to shoot with us!”

“Perhaps he finds the sport superior,” commented Kitty. This earned a laugh from the countess.

“And you know about hunting?”

Kitty blushed slightly. “No – “

Lady Matlock laughed. “Well you sound as if you do, which is better than I can say. Edwin once found me with one of his guns looking straight down the barrel!”

Clara laughed at the image this presented.

“To answer your question about why I chose to stay here rather than either at Netherfield or in London was because I thought I needed a repairing lease.”

“And you find it isn’t quite what you expected?” Harriet picked out a slice of cake that Kitty had just finished cutting.

“Not at all. I find that I do miss society far more now than I ever did with my sister in Worthing.”

“Well I shan’t contradict you! Though I know many who feel obliged to say how much they detest society, and many of them keep turning up year after year for the season!”

“Though where does it say that the season in London and society, are the same thing?” added Kitty.

“Very true Miss Bennet, I for one certainly don’t ascribe to the view that it is at all a bad thing, though of course some elements could be done without.”

“Such as…” smiled Clara.

“Well that awful parade of young girls making their debut, every season for one. Though I suppose it is not their fault but their mothers. They seem to take every chance to thrust their daughters into the first available man’s arms, without thought as to whether the match will prosper on a personal level as well as a financial one.”

“I agree, surely it would be far better to allow them time to enjoy themselves!”

“I expect you shall be making your come-out soon Miss Bennet?”

“Oh no I’ve been out for years, though I have never been to London.”

Harriet’s forehead creased, “Oh you are the eldest…”

“Oh no I have four sisters, three elder and one younger. All unmarried.”

“Oh your mother doesn’t hold with denying her younger daughters their share of society just because the eldest have no inclination or opportunity of marrying, that is very wise.”

“You would not think so if you met my sister-in-law. I suspect if my brother could stand London, she would be one of your matchmaking mamas,” interjected Clara.

Harriet’s eyebrows arched as she looked towards Kitty to see her reaction.

Kitty placed her teacup back on its saucer. “Yes my mother’s chief aim is to hurry us all to the altar, but well you cannot blame her considering my father’s land is entailed, and I have no brothers.”

“Really…. I would have thought…” There was a pointed look in Clara’s direction that was missed by Kitty.

“What can I say I’m capricious!” replied Clara lightly before turning the conversation back towards Miss Darcy.

“What sort of girl is she? I have heard a good deal of her brother from my spies in Hertfordshire.”

“Georgiana is quite shy, and quite idealises her brother, which made it quite difficult to persuade her to leave Derbyshire while he was still in it.”

Kitty contemplated feeling as much sisterly duty to her sisters as Miss Darcy appeared to feel for her brother. It was quite impossible. Though she was sure it was partially her fault considering that she had made no attempt to understand her elder sisters, and well Lydia…Lydia was at a stage (at least one hoped it was a stage) where it was almost impossible to feel sisterly towards her.

“Perhaps she has a penchant for hunting?”

“If she does, Clara, then it is well hidden, but I was able to assure her that unfortunately it was quite possible her brother would not even realise she was absent. Indeed he has been particularly grave and thoughtful this Christmas!”

“So is Miss Darcy at the Manor?” asked Kitty.

“Yes she is Miss Bennet. I thought it best to leave her there today as she is quite worn out from our trip!”

“I do hope that I may meet her soon.”

“Well, that was partly the reason for my visit, Mrs Marshall asked me to issue an invitation for tomorrow, you are both to come and spend the day with us, so that I may interrogate your aunt and you may find yourself with a far more interesting companion.”

Kitty was slightly intrigued by what she might find in Miss Darcy, considering her aunt was not at all what she expected.

***** &&*****


	5. Chapter 5

***** &&*****

_…Mr Collins will arrive soon, but as he will stay at Lucas Lodge until the wedding, it is of little direct effect to us, except to wish Charlotte and him well. Unfortunately, poor mama’s nervous spasms are brought on by the mere mention of his name, which makes it difficult to discuss the wedding. As a consequence dear Lizzy I know cannot wait to leave for London. I fear my decision not to leave for London with my aunt and uncle after Christmas has heightened both her and my dear mothers worry and I feel very sorry that I should be the cause of such feelings. Though we shall be travelling to town for the first week of March, from whence Lizzy shall go to Hunsford for a month to visit with Mr and Mrs C., and I shall stay at Gracechurch St. I hope that you are enjoying your stay with our Aunt S. …._

***** &&*****

Kitty folded up Jane’s letter and popped it into the drawer and locked it. She was becoming a far more proficient correspondent than she ever thought she would not so many weeks ago, and the addition of Lady Matlock and her niece to their small circle was sure to make writing to Longbourn far easier. Lizzy she was sure would want an in-depth comparison of Miss Darcy and Mr Darcy.

Not that Kitty had met Miss Darcy yet; she was just awaiting her aunt to find her reticule before they took the gig that Mrs Marshall had thoughtfully sent around.

When that item had been found, Clara promptly turned her nose up at the gig, and Kitty found herself in the unusual position of chiding her aunt by telling her there was nothing wrong with a gig, and it was far better than walking in mud.

However she soon discovered it was not the conveyance that Clara did not like, it was the fact they were all to be squashed up next to the boy sent down from the Manor house while he drove the gig.

“James, I think I am quite capable of driving the gig, Mary will have some breakfast for you, if you do not mind walking back to the Manor.”

“Yes Ma’am.” James tipped his hat, not daring to question a lady of unquestionable Quality even if she was reduced to living in a cottage. Though he would bet Carlton House to a Charley’s shelter that Mrs Sutton did not know how to manage a horse and he was glad he hadn’t brought the phaeton.

Kitty, marginally alarmed, tried to climb down from the gig.

“I think I may walk…”

“Oh do not be so silly! I have driven before!”

Kitty was reassured, but several moments later wished she had not been. She clutched the side of the gig, as her aunt seemed to find every bump and groove in the track.

“Frederick considered me quite a nonpareil,” remarked Clara as the gig lurched dangerously to the left and Kitty almost slid out of the seat. “He did say it was a pity that there was no club for me to showcase my talents.”

Kitty’s eyes widened as she saw her aunt was about to manoeuvre the vehicle onto a very narrow path. “I think I would have liked to know my uncle, ma’am, I collect he had a sense of humour.”

Clara laughed. “I always thought it was a pity that the Four-in-hand club only really started after he died. I should have liked to see him dressed up to the nines and parading out to Salt Hill! For of course I would not have been allowed so I would have had to live vicariously through him.”

***** &&*****

They did arrive at the Manor in one piece, something Kitty found quite miraculous. At one point her aunt had offered to teach her to drive, something Kitty had no hesitation in refusing.

Mrs Marshall was almost obsequious in her attentions as she introduced her guests to her other guests. She had been grievously upset that Clara had not exaggerated her relationship with Lady Matlock, but was overjoyed to find that the honour of introducing them to Miss Darcy of Pemberley was still hers.

Kitty found in Miss Darcy the complete opposite of her brother, at least in looks. Miss Darcy was blonde and gave the impression of being petite despite being a fairly tall girl, whereas Kitty’s recollection of Mr Darcy had been of a tall, imposing, dark man, yet they must be relations since they seemed to share a habit of not speaking very much. Something Kitty found draining when the elder women consciously left them alone to talk on one side of the room. After several abortive starts at conversation about the weather and her trip, Kitty hit upon the idea to ask about their surroundings.

“So I am sure it is too soon to ask you how you like Hampshire? And I expect that I would not fully appreciate your answer, considering that I have only been here two months!”

Even to Kitty’s own ears did she sound far too formal, she was not used to being so formal with someone her own age. However, something about Miss Darcy inspired it. Kitty hoped it would not last.

Miss Darcy answered in a quiet voice, “Yes I have had not time to – My aunt says you are from Hertfordshire?”

“Yes Longbourn, near Meryton. In fact I believe I know your brother. His friend Mr Bingley -“

Miss Darcy broke in with an exclamation and then blushed. “I am sorry please continue…”

“No, please, what were you going to say?”

“Just that my brother wrote to me of the Misses Bennet of Longbourn, I did not realise – “

“Well it is a common name. Should I ask you what your brother wrote of us?”

As expected Miss Darcy coloured up. Privately Kitty thought she knew exactly what Mr Darcy would have written, and thought perhaps she shouldn’t have teased Miss Darcy about it.

“No, it was infamous of me to have asked. I’m sure I would not want to know what your brother wrote! I collect he does not like the country much.”

“No!” Miss Darcy looked surprised. “My brother loves the country. In fact, I came here with my aunt and thence will go to London, because I did not want Fitzwilliam to have to leave to take me.”

“Of course men do seem to love their sport. Except my own father who loves nothing more than a book.” Kitty paused. “Fitzwilliam?”

“My brothers Christian name. It was my mother’s surname.”

“Which probably makes it very confusing when her family are around.”

“Oh yes. Of course it is only confusing when my cousin Richard is around. He is a Colonel in the army and –“

Miss Darcy paused as though she was wondering whether she should continue.

“I assume he is called Colonel Fitzwilliam?”

“Oh yes. So of course it becomes confusing.” Miss Darcy subsided into silence.

Kitty was at a bit of a loss as to how to proceed. It was clear Miss Darcy liked to talk of her brother and though Kitty had no reason to think well of him thus no reason to wish to hear of him, she could hardly sit in silence.

“Well I hope that it does not rain too much for them in Derbyshire.”

“Yes, I know my brother would dislike the party to break up.”

“Is the party very large? My father does not hold shooting parties and Netherfield has been vacant for so long….and no one else in the area has shooting parties either.”

“Well my cousins and uncle are there along with Fitzwilliam and Mr Bingley, and Aunt Matlock’s nephews Lord Holling and his brothers of course along with some others I do not know so well...”

“Sounds like quite a party.” Kitty was secretly envious and wondered at Miss Darcy for leaving. To have so many gentlemen around!

“Yes though Ash – I mean Lord Ashbourne, my cousin, came up to Matlock from Leicestershire to only spend a week or so, before returning there.”

“Leicestershire?”

“He hunts with the Quorn and elsewhere in ….” Miss Darcy trailed off.

“Quite a fashionable sportsman…”

“Yes. Excuse me.” With that Miss Darcy rose and crossed to the other side of the room.

Kitty stared at her and felt quite silly sitting all on her own until Lady Matlock noticing her niece’s hurried movement, came to take her place.

“Ah Miss Bennet, I hope you will forgive my niece, she is incredibly shy! I declare she was not as shy - something must have occurred - but no matter. Her mother died when she was very young and her father only five years ago, and Darcy cosets her so. I told him he would have been far better off sending her to me! Though if he had done that I daresay Lady Catherine would have insisted she was better able to take care of Georgie which would have caused such a fight…oh how I ramble on!”

Kitty smiled. “No, I think I agree with you, one thing I do miss is the excitement that being one of five sisters creates. Of course I was entirely overlooked then! It’s surprising what one misses.”

Lady Matlock returned Kitty’s smile. “Yes though, I certainly would not miss being one of so many girls! Or so many men come to think of it, the very reason I decided to accept Mrs Marshall’s invitation!”

“Miss Darcy told me that Lord Matlock was holding quite a party.” Kitty tried to keep the wistfulness out of her voice, but Lady Matlock noticed it.

“Finding that your sisters are not the only think you miss?”

“Yes and no. I am not at all missing my sisters receiving far more attentions than I ever do!”

“I am surprised to hear that. Though I do collect that the Misses Bennet…or should I say one Miss Bennet caused quite a reaction in my nephew.” Lady Matlock paused. “Of course I would be in great trouble with him if he knew Georgie had spilled his secret.”

Kitty’s eyes widened. “I had thought that Mr Darcy – I did not realise?” Kitty’s mind was working through her sisters, who on earth would Mr Darcy…but then his aunt did not say he ‘liked’ a Miss Bennet, just that she caused quite a reaction.

“Has my nephew been making himself odious?”

“Yes. Oh no, I mean ,I was not often in his company – “ Kitty paused. “I mean I of course cannot judge, but perhaps he is just shy like his sister?”

“Oh fadge. My nephew is 28 years old! He should be able to conquer shyness! I did suspect perhaps things had not prospered considering he was moping about Matlock. And so was his friend.”

Kitty turned to look at Lady Matlock intently. She wondered how she could press the countess on the issue of Mr Bingley.

But Kitty was stopped in this endeavour by Mrs Marshall having found some old embroidery from her schools days and wished Lady Matlock to see how very fine hers at been when they had been at school and how appalling her own had been.

***** &&*****

Kitty was loath to just blurt out her questions about Mr Bingley to Lady Matlock when they next met nor was she capable of asking subtly. She had no experience in such things because had she been at home she would have just hinted to the question to Lydia and Lydia never had any compunction in asking anyone anything.

Instead Kitty tried to put the subject aside, after all Jane seemed to have tolerably gotten over his disappointment. Though Kitty could not be sure because Jane and she had never been close and she could not read Jane as well as she could read Lydia. To ask Jane directly seemed unlikely to gain a proper answer and to ask Lizzy, who would know best, might be considered by her elder sister as impertinence and Lizzy could never be relied upon to give a serious answer when she felt someone was being impertinent.

So Kitty was left to hope the conversation would turn that way again.

Miss Darcy, appeared much less shy the next time the two girls met, but it was obvious to Kitty that Mrs Marshall’s rather overbearing nature was quite frightening to Miss Darcy, so took every chance to ask Miss Darcy to go for a walk or invite her to visit at the cottage.

It was hard work coaxing Miss Darcy out of her shyness but Kitty managed on several occasions and slowly it became more of the norm than the extraordinary.

She had at first envied Miss Darcy for her position and her male relations. After all Kitty had no men in her family beyond her father and uncles, so she had always felt slightly awkward around them, until she had discovered flirting, a talent soon overtaken by Lydia. Though, Kitty thought, Miss Darcy was proof that position and male relations did not make one confident, in fact despite Miss Darcy’s numerous male relations Kitty felt confident that Miss Darcy would regard some of Kitty and her sister’s interactions with the male sex highly shocking. (Indeed they had made a habit of calling upon men when they were highly unlikely to be dressed!)

Kitty soon found in Miss Darcy a sensible companion but not above the ridiculous. It soon ended as many friendships made under such a short and intimate acquaintance, with first names being used and more intimate subjects being covered, than the weather and the state of the roads.

***** &&*****

Lady Matlock, after sensing that Kitty was missing a more convivial party than what was available in Hampshire tried to enliven the party by introducing card games more exciting than whist and other such activities. She took an opportunity to whisper to Kitty that she was sorry she could not do more but Lady Matlock felt the only other thing she could do was talk about people that Kitty could have no interest in beyond wishing she could meet them.

So Lady Matlock kept her musings and gossip for Clara, who on the most part knew of who she spoke, or had known some part of their family.

Thus it was from Clara that Kitty found out more about Mr Bingley and his moping.

“Kitty has Lady Matlock mentioned Mr Bingley to you?”

“Yes, she said he was moping about Matlock along with Mr Darcy.”

“She told me the same thing. I find it very strange that if he is moping because of Jane that he would stay in Derbyshire…”

“Perhaps he does not wish to leave Mr Darcy?”

“Surely not? He is a grown man; he isn’t tied to Mr Darcy’s purse or apron strings…” Clara paused and looked pensive, “At least I assume and hope he is not!”

Kitty had a brief mental image of Mr Bingley physically tied to Mr Darcy and laughed. “No, but I believe from what Lizzy has said that Mr Bingley thinks the world of Mr Darcy and is much guided by him.”

“Humph, what is the world coming to that a young man could be dissuaded from a perfectly fine young lady by his friend!”

“Lady Matlock says that one of my sisters had a powerful effect on her nephew.”

Clara raised her eyebrows, “One can only hope it was a positive effect, and is she sure it was not you who had such a powerful effect?”

Kitty laughed at her aunt. “If it was then he must be very weak to be sent a leveller by a girl he hardly saw and exchanged no words with!”

“Well then, one of your sisters, and let me just say from your mothers letters and your descriptions that I have to assume it is Lizzy, unless Mr Darcy is stupid enough to fall in love with the same girl as his friend, that has made a fine conquest! And then Jane with Mr Bingley, if he is moping about Jane, and I cannot think of a single other thing that should make a man unbearable.”

“Unless he has lost all his fortune on the ‘change.”

“Well yes there is that, but let us think of happier things and assume it is Jane. So that is two of your sisters taken care of, and then if Lydia can snare Mr Wickham…that only leaves yourself and Mary, but naturally you will be thrown into the paths of other rich men by your sisters.

Kitty rolled her eyes. “I very much doubt that any of your proposed matches will ever come into being! Especially Mr Wickham and Mr Darcy becoming brothers-in-law.”

“Oh yes I quite forgot that. Either Lizzy or Lydia must give up her man for the sake of familiar domesticity.”

“I wish you would write to Lizzy with the idea Mr Darcy may be in love with her, how she would laugh!”

Clara laughed. “Yes especially since it is most likely all in Harriet’s imagination. Mr Bingley perhaps not, but certainly she must be mistaken about her nephew!”

“Well she only said a ‘powerful effect’; he may have been entirely disgusted with our whole family and be keeping Mr Bingley away from us all.”

Kitty watched to see how her Aunt took her theory, one she had not voiced before.

“Well if that is the case he is a singularly foolish young man, and so is his friend for allowing it to happen. Your mother may quite possibly be the silliest woman in the county but I can assure you I know several, nay countless, more highly bred than her who are far sillier throughout the rest of the country. And she means well. Which is more than I can say for quite a number of the females I know of the _ton_.”

“It may not have been my mother he took in dislike.”

“Very true, but I cannot see what there is to dislike in you, nor your sisters, though perhaps you are all untrained in the ways of the world and being such a large family likely to vie for attention in perhaps inappropriate ways. And as for my brother, he no doubt should have taken you in hand better but all I can say is what I said about your mother, I know far worse fathers.”

***** &&*****

The next morning brought Georgiana to the cottage with several books and an invitation to Kitty to walk back to the Manor with her and let her teach Kitty a new piano piece.

Kitty, never being one to attempt the feminine arts all that much, would have ranked her musical skills far below her darning skills and that was saying something, but she did not have the heart to tell Georgiana that.

On Georgiana’s part she thought Kitty played very prettily when she wasn’t focusing on how very bad she thought she was, and told her as much.

Kitty laughed. “Flatterer.”

“I have heard from my brother. He is still at Matlock and means to go from there further north to visit potential estates for Mr Bingley and other such things that he says I could have no knowledge of thus does not wish to bore me.” Here Georgiana frowned and Kitty wondered if it was because of her brother’s dismissive attitude towards Georgiana’s knowledge.

“Potential estates? So Mr Bingley is not coming back to Netherfield?”

“It appears so.”

“I wonder why; Netherfield is so happily situated!”

“Yes, especially since…” Georgiana paused and looked at Kitty.

“Since?”

“Since, I thought perhaps he had a grown to like the place.”

“Or grown to like a person?” Kitty asked archly.

Georgiana paused in her walking and turned.

“Do not be distressed, your aunt told me of it, I think she was hoping that I could tell her more…” quickly interjected Kitty, before obliging her friend to hurry on after her.

“Well I am afraid...” replied Georgiana slightly breathlessly.

“Of course, I would not wish you to betray a confidence. Only it would be useful to know! My aunt has been planning matches for my sisters and I know it would be greatly useful to her to know which sisters are unaccounted for.”

Georgiana laughed. “I did not think your aunt was the type. I am glad that Lady Matlock only teases when she speaks of such things.”

“Aunt Clara is bored, and has nothing to do but match off her unmarried nieces. Do you want to hear who she has paired off?”

“Certainly!” Though Kitty sensed Georgiana’s enthusiasm for the idea was not entirely true.

“Well she has decided that Mr Darcy must like my second eldest sister Elizabeth, which I find strange considering he offended her and only called her tolerable!”

Kitty watched Georgiana out of the corner of her eye and considering that lady did not even twitch she wondered if her aunt’s reasoning was incorrect.

“And then Jane must of course be Mr Bingley’s, leaving Lydia to Mr Wickham, a lieutenant in the militia, who should have been Lizzy’s since he liked her first but apparently he has deserted her for Lydia, which I think is quite typical of men…”

Kitty noticed that during her speech, Georgiana had stopped walking and had gone dreadfully pale.

“Mr Wickham?” she gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

***** &&*****

_… Do you still mean to be in town by the 12th? I shall probably be in town by the middle of that week, and thus will be at your service. I am afraid by all reports you shall find London sadly flat, but I shall try my best to amuse you and Georgie. I left my father well, except he begged me not to tell you he accidentally cracked your Sevres vase while demonstrating an obscure hunting technique – something I have no compunction about revealing since he accidentally told my aunt that I had no wish to go to Rosings in March. This of course led Lady C. to write me such a dressing down, but her letter did not have the desired effect, as I am still not going to Rosings. I do not wish to be undutiful, but I cannot think of anything more undesirable than a month in the country with Lady C. My cousins are all well. However Richard and I believe there is something the matter with Darcy and no doubt R. will wrest it out of him at some point. There I must conclude, as I must get ready for the New Year’s Hunt. Your affectionate Son, Ash. _

***** &&*****

Lady Matlock, popped her son’s letter back into her reticule and peered out the window, frowning. It was taking Georgiana far too long to fetch Miss Bennet. She hoped that Georgie had not got lost; her nephew would never forgive her.

Perhaps they had just spent longer at the cottage discussing the books she had taken down for Kitty. It was most vexing especially since Lady Matlock wanted to discuss, with Georgiana, the idea that had popped into her head the night before, right when she had seen the look on Clara’s face when she had talked of the balls of last season. If Lady Matlock was a good judge of character, and she most certainly thought she was, Clara would not be averse to joining the ranks of the _ton_ this season. As long as it wasn’t put to her in a manner that made Clara feel as though she was relenting or reneging on her self imposed exile.

This is why Lady Matlock wished to engage her niece as an ally: if Georgiana could make a comment wishing that Kitty would be coming to London when they departed, then of course Mrs Marshall would add her entreaties, as Lady Matlock knew she would, after all Mrs Marshall did not understand why all girls were not presented to the _ton_! Then Clara would gracefully surrender her own feelings for the greater good of her niece.

Clara Sutton had always been a strong character and difficult to manoeuvre, but Lady Matlock had always felt herself stronger and much harder to outmanoeuvre.

What was keeping the girls?

***** &&*****

Kitty, as soon as she noticed her friend’s pallid countenance, she ran back to her side and leant her an arm.

There was a small stonewall running alongside the lane, and Kitty suggested that Georgiana should take a seat until she recovered. Georgiana did not speak but nodded her acceptance.

Kitty took off her bonnet and fanned Georgiana’s face, an action she was not at sure was at all to the purpose considering that it _was_ winter!

“No, no I am not hot,” protested the younger girl as she slowly regained colour.

“Well, I don’t have any smelling salts!”

Georgiana gave a laugh. “I should suppose not! You would feel very feeble, I dare say, carrying them around.”

“I should carry them for my unfortunate companions,” replied Kitty, who was feeling guilty for mentioning Mr Wickham. But she had not thought that this disagreement between Mr Darcy and that gentleman would have affected her friend so much.

Georgiana blushed. “I expect you think me very foolish.”

“No, I think myself very foolish! I am so used to talking of such things with my sister, Lydia and my mother and aunt that I did not consider that…” Kitty paused. “I did not consider that it was probably very improper to be coupling my sisters’ names with every Tom Dick and Harry! And to mention that man’s name to you…”

Georgiana lifted her eyes from where she had been examining the nearby verge.

“You know – “

“Yes. I know very well that y– _your family_ – and Mr Wickham have a disagreeable past.”

“Oh.”

“Yes. So of course it is a sensitive subject with you.”

“Who – who did you hear it from?”

“Where does anyone hear these sorts of things but through gossip! It’s difficult to keep any secrets in a small town.”

“My poor brother!”

Kitty was taken back by the fact her friend instead of becoming more composed was falling more apart. It seemed to her that Georgiana was overreacting and to be feeling sorry for her brother! To be sure it was disagreeable to have one’s brother gossiped about and despised! Indeed it could not be very comfortable, but when one’s brother was one who felt himself so far above everyone else, his being gossiped about was bound to happen!

“Georgiana, considering that the whole business is quite your brother’s fault. I do not see - ”

“No!” Kitty was slightly shocked by the forcefulness of Georgiana’s tone. “My brother is blameless! I am completely to blame.”

“I cannot see how you could be held to blame! Your brother had responsibilities which he did not discharge –“

“That is the grossest falsehood! He is the most responsible brother imaginable! He is too good to me!”

“Well it does not sound as though he was at all! What he was thinking allowing Wickham to –“

Kitty was not allowed to finish her feeling about Mr Darcy’s inability to stop Mr Wickham’s’ gossiping. If she had been Mr Darcy, and if she had felt it necessary to behave poorly to Mr Wickham in regards to an inheritance, she would have made sure that Mr Wickham did not have the chance to speak about it.

“No! I was the one! I was the one who consented to elope with _him_! My brother is not at all to blame and I cannot have you saying so!”

“Elope!?” Kitty was confused. “Elope with your brother? Good God you mean Wickham!”

Georgiana who had sprung up from her seat, in her brother’s defence flushed to the roots of her blonde curls. “You didn’t – I thought you – “

“Thought I?” Kitty echoed faintly. She had never encountered anyone who had actually consented to elope with anyone, and if someone had said that one of her acquaintance had done so she would have never guessed that the terminally shy Miss Darcy was the one!

“I thought you knew. You said you knew about my ‘disagreeable past.’”

“I meant – I meant the fact your brother had not given Mr Wickham your father’s bequest. Not that...”

“Oh! I – I beg you not to …”

“Of course I would not say a word! But are you married? Did you really elope?”

“Married? Oh no my brother stopped it all before…”

“But…but when?”

Kitty was feeling rather confused and faint herself. How did Mr Darcy come to have a sister who would consent to elope with Mr Wickham? How did Mr Wickham come to want to elope with her? That Georgiana should like Mr Wickham was not at all surprising but an elopement!

“This summer. Perhaps I should tell you the whole story.”

“Please do!”

Georgiana retook her seat on the stonewall and proceeded to explain Mr Wickham’s history with her family, while drawing from Kitty what Mr Wickham had been spreading about Meryton. She baulked however when it came to fully explaining the elopement, feeling incapable of putting it into words.

“So you see from that, what was I suppose to assume? My father had been nothing but kind to him and he and Fitzwilliam used to play together. And he had always been kind to me. I thought that he – “ here she broke off unable to continue.

“But I do not see what is so wrong – I mean eloping at fifteen is very romantic though I have thought not at all practical, but surely in your case entirely unnecessary…”

“But I only thought – it turns out he is not a young man that anyone should know.”

This mysterious sentence was all Georgiana seemed wiling to disclose, from which Kitty was left to assume which of a vast multitude of sins could be placed at Mr Wickham’s door.

Georgiana took a deep breath and continued her story, “He ran into debt and my brother who had given him money after my father died, no matter what Mr - he, says, refused to give him any more and…and he came to Ramsgate and I thought – I thought he loved me and – “

“No, no, don’t say anymore I understand!” Kitty did understand. She did not at all care what Mr Wickham’s other sins were, he could be a libertine, thief or a murderer and she would not care more than she did that he had wanted to elope with a girl not yet sixteen simply for her money.

Elopements were supposed to be romantic, two people flying in the face of insurmountable and ridiculous parental and authoritarian obstacles. They were not supposed to be between a girl who was shy to a fault and a man who only wanted her for her money.

“No, but I must make you understand it was not my brother’s fault!”

“Did Mr – “ Kitty paused but plunged on, Georgiana must at least be able to hear his name with some semblance of composure – “Wickham, tell your brother that he only wanted to – “

“I do not know, but Fitzwilliam said it must be the case.”

“Perhaps your brother is labouring under a false assumption?”

“Then why did he not ask my brother for permission? We are old family friends, there could be…I know my brother is proud, but there could be no real issue of money if I loved someone! He loves me too well for that!”

Kitty could not deny the truth of the first part of her answer and bowed to Georgiana’s superior knowledge of her brother for the last part.

“If only Kitty, I had thought of that before agreeing to the scheme! But my companion at the time Mrs Younge saw no problem with it, she thought it was romantic; we were all deceived in her! I am just glad I told my brother the whole.”

Kitty could only nod. “Did your brother know of Mr Wickham’s – difficulties ?”

“Yes he told me…afterwards that he was not at all the thing…”

“Why did he not tell you beforehand!?” exclaimed Kitty. “It would have saved a great deal …” Kitty felt she had been right; it had been all Mr Darcy’s fault! To not at least communicate some of the whole to his sister before abandoning her in Ramsgate!

“No, I am sure he was trying to protect me. But Kitty you said your sister…I could not bear…”

“Well we have no money!” replied Kitty lightly thinking that it was entirely unlikely that Lydia would fix her interest with one man when she could have an entire regiment at her feet.

“But, my brother…told me afterwards he believed Mr Wickham capable of anything! Please you must warn your sister and your family! If Wickham was to impose on your family, and I had done nothing to warn…! If he is spreading lies about my brother….to tell people that my brother did not honour my father’s will!”

“No one will believe me! And do you want me to tell everybody that you almost eloped with him?”

Georgiana looked thoughtful. “I would be ruined.”

This bald statement surprised Kitty; she had never thought much about the matter before. Neither her mother, nor her contemporaries in Meryton, set much store around proprieties, but Kitty was almost positive an elopement would shock even her mother.

“Then I cannot say anything! And without saying that I do not think anyone would believe me!”

“But my brother…”

“Is not at all well liked. Mr Wickham was believed because your brother had done nothing to recommend himself to the neighbourhood.”

Georgiana looked shocked, “My brother can be…” then she stopped. “He has had many. …it’s all my fault.”

Kitty giggled. “You keep saying that and I keep not believing you!”

Georgiana gave a small smile. “Thank you for being so kind to me. Very few people know, not even my aunt! Only my brother and my cousin Colonel Fitzwilliam, and the _other_ people closely involved. I was so worried that everyone would judge me.”

“It is not a good thing that Mr Wickham is so charming then. But if people were to see you as well, they would know you could not be in the least to blame.”

“Would you try, for me, to warn your sister? From what you have told me, she seems likely to...”

“Ruin herself?”

Georgiana shot her friend a look. “That is not what I was going to say!”

“I will try. But Lydia listens to no one and if she was about to start she would not choose me to listen to!”

But, nevertheless, Kitty promised to attempt the task.

***** &&*****

Lady Matlock did not at all believe the girls’ excuses when they finally made it to the manor. But she was so pleased that they appeared to be on such good terms that she did not pry any further. In fact, her niece appeared in better spirits than she had for the last six months.

This boded well for Lady Matlock’s plans which Georgiana eagerly agreed to, and promptly brought up the next time both Clara and Kitty were visiting the Manor.

It was done in a trice. Clara was to write off an express to her lawyer and have her house in Cavendish Square prepared for her and her niece’s arrival, as luck would have it, it had not been hired for the season.

Lady Matlock smiled. She knew she could out-jockey Clara Sutton if need be.

Clara smiled at her friend’s triumph, glad that her promptings had lead the countess to follow such a plan. Harriet had always been so easy to guide!

Kitty’s enjoyment of the scheme was materially lessened by the fact she had to write her letter to Lydia. Kitty had wondered whether it would be better to write to Lizzy or but decided against it. Lizzy would hardly believe her as Kitty could not write the whole of the story not to mention the fact several people seemed to have tried to tell her of the subject already – Miss and Mr Bingley! Even if she did believe it, she was hardly likely to have any influence over Lydia’s behaviour, and it was Lydia that Kitty had more cause to worry over. Lizzy would not do anything foolish over a man who had little but his charm to recommend him, not that her sister was mercenary, she was just practical. Jane would believe her, but Jane’s good nature was such that she would try and excuse Mr Wickham’s behaviour. Kitty could see her now deciding it would be wrong to expose Mr Wickham in case he was trying to re-establish himself in the world.

No it must be Lydia. Kitty had composed the letter countless times in her head, not to mention several more times on paper, and still she knew it would have no effect on Lydia. Lydia cared not for gaming debts and rakish behaviour. They would only make Mr Wickham a far more desirable object.

In fact, if Kitty was truthful to herself, it would have made him far more desirable in _her_ eyes if she had not known Georgiana, and seen the consequences of such actions. Georgiana had taken the opportunity to talk more to her new found friend once assured of Kitty’s secrecy and non-judgement. It was not to be wondered at, in fact the only thing Kitty wondered at was that Georgiana had managed not to speak to anyone besides her two guardians (which was a completely different thing!) on the matter.

There was no way she could mention Georgiana’s aborted flight to the border to Lydia, Lydia would not hesitate to tell that story, but without it there was no way Lydia would attend to the idea that Mr Wickham was a reprehensible character.

Unless… Kitty suddenly thought of the only person Lydia had any affection for. It was a surprising fact, but Lydia held onto a childish fascination with one of Mr Bennet’s former labourers and carpenters. It was borne out of pure selfishness of course, for Lydia knew no other way.

Edward Sacking was old enough to be the girl’s grandfather, and having no grandfather themselves and as Edward’s only granddaughter had died while Lydia and Kitty were still very young, he tended to treat them much as he would have his own granddaughter, despite them being the master’s daughters.

But it was Lydia who could wrap him around her little finger; Edward carved toys for her, taught her to ride when she was far too young to be on a horse, and when she was older, flirted with her in an avuncular fashion and flattered her. He also made sure to take any of the blame for any of the scrapes Lydia found herself in when she would scamper about the countryside. Of late Lydia had felt herself to be far too grown-up and worldly to bother much with her old friend, but if Mrs Bennet had a basket of goods to send down to the Sacking cottage, Lydia who would never heed her family’s responsibility as landlords in any other circumstance, would take the basket down to dear old Mr Sacking.

Inspired by her genius, and by Georgiana’s confidences that Mr Wickham often not only left gaming debts but was known to run up shockingly large unpaid sums with tradesmen, Kitty wrote a letter along these lines and hinted to Lydia that it would be quite a sad thing if poor Edward had been taken in by such a man.

It was more than Kitty could hope that Lydia would take this warning to heart, but she had couched in the only way she knew how that would even lead to Lydia reading it!

Once that was done, Kitty could enjoy the prospect of removing to London.

London! She had always wanted to go to London, and she was to go as her aunt’s sole companion, something that would never have happened with Aunt Gardiner. Kitty was tolerably certain that between Mrs Marshall who was removing to the metropolis some days after them, Lady Matlock and herself, they would ensure her aunt properly indulged in all the enjoyments that town had to offer.

In fact Kitty was almost certain Clara would need no prompting at all! Her aunt had thrown herself into reacquainting herself with London, through a guidebook that Mrs Marshall brought down to the cottage, and discussing what must be done on arrival and how best they might enjoy themselves.

“For you deserve some fun in town, for being such a dutiful niece these past weeks! I will say this now, I was disappointed that Thomas sent you to me, but now I cannot think of anyone I’d more like to have with me.

Kitty had frowned at this and then laughed, she was beginning to see the resemblance between her father and her aunt. She spent the rest of the time they had in Hampshire thinking of what could befall her in London – the opera, the theatres, dancing, shopping! (Not to mention convincing her aunt to allow Mary to pierce her ears!)

Little did Kitty realise that her aunt had quite decided what use she could finally be to her brother, and was going to expend all her energy on bringing it about. She anticipated that it would end up being a very agreeable task considering that her niece was such a good girl and not at all likely to embarrass anyone if guided properly.

***** &&*****


	7. Chapter 7

***** &&*****

_…and I have enclosed a list of all the best warehouses, I daresay Clara would have no notion of where to go for such things. I hear that Grafton House is quite the place to go for bargains! Now take every opportunity of enjoying yourself, my dearest daughter, you could not be so disobliging as to refuse to go to London! Now I am quite sure C. has little acquaintance in London having closeted herself in the backwater of Worthing all these years, but you must not let that get in your way! I have written to all my acquaintances in London and they assure me that they will introduce you about, especially to single gentlemen! Do not waste this opportunity! And if a gentleman should take a fancy to you, do not hint him away like Lizzy! ..._

***** &&*****

Clara frowned at the letter that had preceded them to London and had been waiting on the smart table in the entrance hall of Clara’s snug little house. Kitty would not have called the house snug, but her aunt assured her that it was quite small for a fashionable London house.

“Do you think we shall have Mama’s friends waiting on us?”

“I sincerely trust not. Your mother does not know many people in London! And those she does I’m sure I shall have to repulse.”

Kitty frowned.

“Don’t frown at me! It is not their breeding but their manners that alarms me! Any persons that can assure your mother they will fling young men at your head are not persons I want in my parlour!”

Kitty wondered if this meant her aunt did not want Kitty associating with men at all, while they were in London.

***** &&*****

If Kitty was impressed with the size of the entrance hall, and the outside of the house this was nothing to how she felt when she looked at her room, or should she say suite of rooms. Her bedroom opened out into a small sitting room (others would have dismissed it as hardly a room, but to Kitty it was an extravagance) and she had a small room that was obviously for bathing and dressing. Having shared a room with her sister all her life, Kitty could hardly believe her eyes.

Neither could she believe her ears when her aunt and a middle-aged woman entered the room and she was introduced to Mrs Bents, the thoroughly respectable women Mr Morris had engaged to be her aunt’s dresser and if Kitty heard correctly her dresser as well.

Following from this was a conversation which quite startled Kitty, a discussion on all the fabrics and dresses that would become ‘the young miss’ and how miss should have her hair cut and displayed. (When it was done the next morning Kitty could hardly say she recognised herself in the glass!) It said much for the shock Kitty was suffering under that she could hardly add two words to a conversation devoted to clothing.

Bents soon curtseyed and left her mistress and niece to admire the bedchamber.

“It’s quite gothic I know. But it has been well looked after, and I was quite surprised that some of the change of furnishings downstairs which I have paid for over the years at the request of my tenants was not as appalling as I thought it would be!”

“Gothic?” Kitty could see no resemblance of anything in the house to anything she would expect to see in any of her romance novels.

“I meant quite old! The gothic influence is quite pretty, as long as one does not go to extremes!”

Kitty disclaimed, having never seen anything prettier than her surroundings, everything was a shade of pink and cherry, with deep mahogany furnishings. Clara privately thought the room must have been made to show off to best advantage all of Kitty’s natural assets, and said as much to her niece including that any man who saw her as such would immediately be smitten.

“Not that any man, besides the servants, is allowed past the second flight of stairs! Remember that Kitty! It brings me to mind of some things I must tell you that I had no occasion to do so in the country and I dare say from what you have told me of your goings-on at home your mother has never told you.”

Kitty sighed. She had suspected this was coming.

“Don’t sigh at me young lady. In town a young unmarried lady must be virtuous! And follow some simple rules. Well actually not at all simple and from anything they have gotten more complicated and strict since my day! You must on no account visit a young man. Not at his townhouse, not at his lodging, not at any establishment that contains beds. And particularly not early in the morning.”

Kitty suppressed a giggle. “But the look on Denny’s face when he would run into the parlour!”

Clara frowned gave her niece a quelling look.

“You must never be without chaperonage! So no visiting young – or old – ladies alone!”

Clara paced around the room a little more. “No going anywhere near St James Street! No walking or riding or driving up it!”

Kitty’s eyes widened. “What if it is the most direct route? That is a stupid rule!”

“Nevertheless it is a hard and fast rule and if you don’t want to be socially ruined! St James St contains a number of gentlemen’s clubs and lodgings…quite the gentleman’s domain.”

“What If one drove up it in a closed carriage and only peeked out the windows?”

“Of course that would be – Kitty do not be ridiculous! I do not think you are attending to the most important part of my conversation.”

“No aunt, I am listening and I promise not to do anything that you should dislike.” Kitty primly folded up her hands and looked up at her aunt demurely – something that did not at all fool her aunt.

“Do not make promises like that until you hear all of my strictures”

And hear them Kitty most certainly did.

***** &&*****

The next day being Monday, Clara and Kitty armed with various patterns and ideas set off for a whirlwind round of mantua-makers, modistes, warehouses and milliners. It was even more fun considering that Georgiana had shown up on their stoop that morning insisting she be taken along. Clara even relented to letting the girls go to Grafton House and the Pantheon Bazaar which she had no hesitation in condemning as not good _ton_ , until of course she had been and decided both were actually quite cheap and had a very good selection though being quite busy.

As a consequence, Kitty had an increased wardrobe, with further additions to come from the hands of Bents and herself. She also planned to make up some more hats for herself. It was the only thing that Lydia and herself had ever put any energy into mastering (besides dancing and flirting), so she was going put it to good use! Georgiana had barely bought anything for herself, instead using her far more refined taste to dissuade Kitty from anything too improper or hideous.

Kitty’s near perfect day would have been made perfect if she had come home to a letter from Lydia saying, “Of course she would stay away from that nasty Wickham.” But there was no such letter, but there were several cards that had been left for Clara.

“Hmmm well the Blaketons, but that is not at all surprising considering they are just next door. But how on earth did Lady Sefton know I was in town? And why on earth is _she_ in town! She must be passing through!”

Similar comments followed the other cards that had been left.

“Well that will take care of how we shall spend tomorrow morning, returning all these calls!”

***** &&*****

And that it did, after spending an evening at Matlock House in a quiet dinner party with Lady Matlock and Georgiana – which boded for a sojourn in London that would see them rarely at their own table – Kitty and Clara spent the next morning returning and making morning calls.

It was mostly just leaving cards, a practice Kitty had never been entirely _au fait_ with, but their last visit saw them paying a visit to Sir Oscar Blaketon’s townhouse, which was literally next door.

Lady Blaketon greeted them warmly.

“My dear Mrs Sutton, I could not believe it when I saw your carriage pull up on Sunday! I said to my dear Oscar that no doubt it was another set of persons letting the place! And he said to me, no my love, I am sure the servants have revealed to you that Mrs Sutton is returning and I said No I could not believe it! And then would you credit it, I saw you and your niece popping out of the carriage! And I recognised you! After these ten years at least! Though of course you have been to London since then, have you not? I hope you have, though I never saw you if you did!”

“Lady Blaketon it is very good to see you again too. May I present my niece, Miss Bennet?”

Kitty curtseyed obediently, wondering how Lady Blaketon managed to breath around all her rattling on.

Lady Blaketon eager to please, happily presented Kitty to her two daughters; Fanny and Sarah.

The Misses Blaketon were as far as Kitty could tell about Mary and Lizzy’s age, they appeared to such advantage with each other that it was not surprising their Mama had allowed Miss Sarah to come out before Miss Blaketon could even be considered on the shelf.

Also in the room was their eldest brother, Mr Blaketon, a slight young man who having never been up to Oxford or Cambridge was spending his time being inducted into all manner of gentlemanly pursuits in London. Though it would have appeared to the knowing eye that he was having difficult deciding whether he preferred the Corinthian or Dandy set.

He recognised in Kitty immediately a girl who would not be at all adverse to flirtation and would not become all missish on him, something he dreaded. So instead of escaping to a club, or some other manly pursuit, he stayed for the half an hour that it took for Clara to extract herself from Lady Blaketon’s conversation.

“Oh must you go? Oh but I have an excellent notion. I am giving a little dinner party here tonight, nothing formal; just a little party for my young ones, London is so flat that I must give them some amusement! But Poor Mrs Chesston and her daughter have fallen ill, so I am two persons short! Of course I would have not invited you in such a hurly burly manner if I had known you were going to be town, but I did not! You cannot be offended by my asking you to make up the party? See my daughters are quite enchanted with your niece! You could not deprive them of her company!”

Clara was forced to acquiesce, but it did not take too much stretching on her behalf. Lady Blaketon may be tiresome in her speech but she was respectable and was likely to know a great many young people that would be unexceptional friends for Kitty.

***** &&*****

That evening Kitty took forever to complete her toilette. She was going to her first London party. Her first London Party!

She almost had to pinch herself to believe it was true.

Not that it would be a substantial party, Clara had warned her that it would be very similar she supposed to what she was used to at home. But her aunt had also told her in the strictest of terms that even though these parties were informal her behaviour must not be.

“If you were from a family quite well known to London, and held a great position then perhaps at these events your behaviour could be a little freer. But having said that do not I beg you become one of those insufferable young ladies I was forever meeting in Worthing that could not speak two words to the opposite sex and were forever bright red.”

Kitty wondered how successful she was going to be in walking the fine line between propriety and impropriety.

The party as it turned out was watched over by only four chaperones, Clara, Lady Blaketon, Sir Oscar and a Mrs Hick. (and considering that Sir Oscar only put in an appearance at dinner this could hardly be considered adequate chaperonage).

Of the younger generation apart from the two Misses Blaketon, Mr Blaketon and Kitty, there were the two Miss Hicks, Mr Fancot, Mr Bradford and Mr Kirby and his brother Arthur.

It seemed that this party had a long-standing acquaintanceship with each other, so Kitty’s presence amongst them could have been considered as an interloper. However she found herself quite the focal point of the party.

This was something entirely unexpected, and unusual for Kitty, but she rose nobly to the occasion and happily answered everybody’s questions.

“You have quite taken my brother’s fancy Miss Bennet!” giggled Miss Blaketon as the women adjourned after dinner.

“Not to mention Mr Fancot!” added Miss Hick.

“Indeed you are all the rage with all the gentlemen,” said Miss Rebecca, the younger Miss Hick.

Kitty could privately reason why, it was nothing more than being someone new. She knew exactly how it was when the regiment came to Meryton and all the girls forgot their old flirts. But for the first time she wondered if _she_ was going to be the object of resentment.

Apparently the girls of the party were far too complaisant to mind too much the defection of the gentlemen or at least not to express it in the direct manner that most of the girls of Kitty’s acquaintance would have! But it became obvious that Kitty was being subtly asked which of the men she preferred and that all but one of the gentlemen was considered the property of one or other of the girls.

Kitty wisely made it clear she had no intentions of ‘stealing’ any of the gentlemen by marking her preference for Mr Fancot. Lydia she knew would have had no hesitation in declaring to like whomever she did happen to like regardless (or more like because) of prior claims. Lydia did not care a jot for female friendships and tended to only have female friends because the girls realised where Lydia went men went also, and because to some girls Lydia became something of an idol. Kitty however had to, and indeed wanted to be, more circumspect.

It was just a lucky occurrence that she did happen to prefer Mr Fancot. Mr Fancot was about four and twenty, with reddish hair. He was the only son of a gentleman from Dorset, he had met Mr Blaketon at Winchester and they had remained fast friends. He was a personable young man and knew however remotely Captain Denny, which gave them something to talk about beyond the polite pleasantries.

It was much the same when the gentlemen returned having not lingered much over the dinner table.

“Since you know none of them, Miss Bennet, my sisters and I are making up a party to go to the theatre tomorrow night, would you be of the party?” asked Mr Blaketon eagerly after hearing Kitty’s response to Mr Bradford’s question about which of the London theatres she preferred.

Clara overhead this invitation and frowned, it was not for Mr Blaketon to issue invitations like that, she was glad however that Kitty returned a response that reminded him that she was at her aunt’s pleasure.

Mr Blaketon immediately applied to his mother for her support, which she readily gave.

“If my aunt agrees,” replied Kitty to this renewed attack. Not that it was very hard for Kitty, she desperately wanted to go to the theatre.

“Very well,” replied Clara, rapidly beginning to dislike the fact the Blaketons were their neighbours.

She had forgotten how tiresome Margaret could be, chattering on in that breathless manner of hers. She also foresaw trouble with young Mr Blaketon, who seemed to be regarding her niece as some sort of goddess. Why Clara had no idea. Kitty was not particularly beautiful, nor displayed in a particularly becoming gown. She did notice her niece was being far more refined than the other girls (and indeed more refined than Kitty was generally), which surprised her, but she attributed this to her stern lecture.

***** &&*****

“I hope I do not need to tell you how improper it was for Mr Blaketon to issue an invitation directly to you! It was certainly up to his sisters to ask, or to ask me!”

“You do not like Mr Blaketon?”

“No, I mean I do not dislike him, he is clearly a young rattle though! Do not believe I did not hear him discuss how he leapt over a dining table with his horse!”

Kitty broke out into laughter. “I would have given anything to see the look on the servants’ faces! Or on Sir Oscar’s!”

Clara pondered that experience and gave a laugh herself.

“Yes, but it would be very uncomfortable to be obliged to attend to all of those young gentleman’s tricks!”

“Of course.” Kitty sobered. She had been thinking last night and pondering her mother. Her mother of course would want to know of all the young men she had met and would immediately offer her advice on how to catch them. This would not necessarily be a bad thing considering that Kitty did want to be married. The Misses Hick had an elder sister who was married and the description of activities she was allowed to indulge in had made Kitty slightly jealous. Indeed it was not much more beyond what she had been allowed to do in Mertyon, but nonetheless.

“Aunt? I have decided that what my mother said at the end of her letter was quite right.”

“Hmmm?” Clara tried to straighten her carriage dress, while she listened to her niece.

“That it is my duty to find myself a husband. I mean to accept the first young man who offers for me – as long as I like him well enough that is.”

Clara turned to stare at her niece. “You mean to do what?”

“Well you told me I ought to get married! That I would enjoy it!”

Clara turned back to the mirror and ruefully thought ‘hoisted by my own petard! And one of Fanny’s making as well!’

“I do not think you need to be thinking of that quite yet.”

“No probably not. But I should like to be married before any of my sisters.”

“But not to a man you could not like!”

“But I like most men!”

Clara rolled her eyes. “Well in that case….”

Kitty laughed at her aunt’s reaction. “No but I do like most men, I don’t know how I shall know who I should marry. Or who I like better than all other men.”

“You shall know,” replied Clara sagely, “and if you don’t I shall make sure to pick for you. Now are we ready? Miss Darcy must be sitting at home anxiously awaiting us.”

***** &&*****

Georgiana had not been anxiously awaiting them, indeed both Clara and Kitty had to wait for at least 10 minutes as she finished her breakfast.

Clara had agreed to take the girls all over some of the sights of London, as Kitty had discovered an old guidebook of London. Georgiana had seen quite a number of these edifices before but what she had not _heard_ was about Kitty’s first London party. Georgiana was quite glad not to be out, being shy before the Wickham incident and painfully shy afterwards, and thus her feelings on Kitty’s’ small triumph was one free of any envy.

“Oh I do wish I could meet them Kitty!”

“Sad romps Miss Darcy. I expect your brother would forbid you to meet any of them or indeed attend such a party!”

Georgiana looked at Clara and smiled. “No, how could he when you and Kitty would be there? You are not sad romps.”

“Well one of us isn’t,” replied Clara.

“Really aunt? I never knew you were a romp.” Kitty arched a practiced eyebrow while responding to her aunt.

***** &&*****


	8. Chapter 8

***** &&*****

_My dear Miss Darcy, how it pains me to say that both L and I are unable to be with you in London at this present time, but circumstances you understand keep us in the North. Our friendship I know is vital to you at this moment and I hope it shall still exist when we do return and that you have not quite cast us off. Your brother I am happy to say is well (as well as being the support and guide of my brother), but does not look to return to London until early March before passing on to Lady C. We shall hardly return to London until he does. I do hope you have continued practicing that delightful concerto that I bought for you at Christmas…._

***** &&*****

Georgiana had been quite put out to find that letter awaiting her return from her excursion; though Kitty had to own that her response to the letter was far beyond that of Georgiana’s.

Kitty had not liked Miss Bingley or her sister. They thought too well of themselves and felt themselves allowed to do things they condemned in others. And to write such a letter to Georgiana constantly coupling her name with her brothers and hers… Kitty did not know whether Mr Darcy was going to marry Miss Bingley sometime in the future, but they were not engaged now and as such Miss Bingley had no claims on Georgiana.

If Kitty was entirely truthful she was slightly jealous, she had never had her own particular friend before and did not want to share the one she had finally found. She blurted this fact out to her friend who laughed and reassured her.

“Oh! As if I could ….I’m afraid Miss Bingley alarms me. She always is so very kind to me…but I do not think she would be at all kind if I was not Fitzwilliam’s sister and…” Georgiana broke off here and looked towards the floor.

“Well, “ Kitty replied brightening, “if you are afraid that I am like Miss Bingley let me reassure you, I quite dislike your brother.”

This did make Georgiana laugh. “But you are only funning. You do like my brother do you not?”

Kitty was not funning, but she had to own she did not know Mr Darcy enough to dislike him or like him so she said so.

“Well then I must go find my aunt and depart I only have time to write a letter to my mother before I must start getting ready for the theatre.”

***** &&*****

“You know, if I were you Kitty, I should take care what I wrote to your mother,” commented Clara as they drove back to Cavendish Square.

Kitty drew her eyebrows together. “I beg pardon?”

“I just do not think your mother needs to know every detail and every body you meet.”

Clara had the deepest concern that Fanny would implore her daughter via the medium of the royal mail to marry the first young man she saw, or worse come up to London to make sure of the fact.

Kitty too saw the problems arising from mentioning all of her doings in London, she had not been in London above four days and already she had met a baronet and a group of young ladies and gentlemen, and was often in the company of a countess and heiress. And the future only looked more complicated! She would probably bring on her mother’s nervous spasms if she mentioned all of this in her letters.

“No I think you are right. Beside I always get left out of things at home, I do not see why I have to let them into my secrets.”

“Well you should not have secrets from me. That would be most improper.”

Kitty smiled. “No I will not keep secrets from you. No clandestine meetings or letters nor sneaking young gentlemen upstairs dressed as chimney-sweeps.”

Clara gave a start. “Dressed as what?”

“That is what I am told happened to young Mr Kirby in Bath I am told, but he was found out and the young lady was sent into the wilds of Northumberland.”

“Why a chimney sweep?”

“I know! I would have thought that was a stupid disguise because he would have to be all dirty and grimy to fool anybody and that is hardly very romantic.”

Clara recovered her wits. “Very true. But it would be most improper of you to keep any secrets from me, as I stand in place of your mother while you are in London and anything that she needs to know I will write to Thomas about.”

Kitty stifled a giggle.

***** &&*****

In fact it was not just a letter to her mother that Kitty had to compose. Lydia had replied to her letter.

Kitty stared at the letter before dashing up to her bedchamber to read it in private.

The contents surprised her.

Not only had Lydia read the letter **but** she had gone down to demand from Mr Sacking an explanation.

If Kitty had the means of transporting herself back to Longbourn she would have kissed Mr Sacking there and then. Whatever he said, it had been enough to convince Lydia that Mr Wickham was not a gentleman to know.

It seemed as though Mr Wickham was running up debts with the tradesmen of the town and meddling with their daughters, but it appeared it was the fact that he had interfered with Mr Sackings employment and family that weighed most with Lydia, that and the fact Lydia liked her men to only be in love with her. She did not have to be constant, but they did.

The only alarming part of the letter was the fact someone had revealed to Mr Sacking that Mr Wickham was hanging out for a rich wife and did not much care whether he came by her rightfully or wrongly. Lydia who had some innate shrewdness had made the staggeringly correct guess of assuming that Miss Darcy had been in love with Mr Wickham and possibly wanted to run off with him. After all Lydia could not conceive how any women would not be charmed by him even one who had known him all her life.

Kitty took up her pen to beg her sister not to talk nonsense about Miss Darcy, but as the rest of the letter contained no other mention of Lydia’s theory she was not sure whether it would be best to let the matter go. Especially since, Lydia ended her tirade on Mr Wickham by telling her sister she refused to tell anybody about Mr Wickham, since as far as she was concerned if they could not tell what sort of man he was, it was their own fault.

Lydia continued by roundly abusing Kitty for being such a boring correspondent and that nothing, not even the delights of London could make her letters anything but those fit to be consigned to the fire.

Kitty frowned at this, for Lydia would have been the only one she could have openly revealed all her London news. Lydia would hardly make it family gossip, firstly because they would not listen to it and secondly because it would make Lydia realise what she was missing out on and Lydia never willingly made herself second best.

Kitty tapped her pen against the pile of novels Clara had picked up from a circulating library, during their shopping expedition on Monday. Kitty idly picked up one which was a lurid romance entitled the _Castle of Wolfenbach_ , and she had an idea.

Dipping the pen into the ink she began to write her reply to her sister.

***** &&*****

The party made up for the theatre that night was, the Blaketons and Mr Fancot.

Lady Blaketon confided to Kitty as they took their seats in the box that young gentlemen did not like to dance attendance on young ladies, and that it had to be a compliment to her that both the young men had brought themselves up to scratch.

They had only arrived in time for the curtain to go up at the _Sans Pareil_ on the Strand, as the Miss Blaketons had changed their gowns several times and had invited Kitty up to their chambers to help them choose. As a consequence Kitty was slightly out of patience with them. She understood it was dowdy to want to arrive exactly when the doors opened, but Kitty wanted to experience all London had to offer immediately and fully. She supposed it was a fault to be so impatient. Mary would indeed say so.

As it was Kitty did not care for the first play – being a farce, with the title “An Animated Effigy” was enough to explain this. The Comic opera that followed had a long and improbable title, and final piece, the pantomime, was entitled “The Poison Tree; or, Harlequin in Java” yet was celebrating a British military victory of the previous year in Java. Kitty applied to the gentlemen of the party to explain what the context of this pantomime was, but neither of them could tell her beyond pointing out to her the _‘superb orangerie and garden of Asiatic plants’_ As it was she was more confused (though not in an intellectual sense) by the material presented on the stage then she had thought to be. She far more enjoyed the social aspect of the theatre.

The Miss Blaketons pointed out every single person of note they were acquainted with in the theatre, but considering it was only mid-January there were not many persons of rank in the place.

Clara and Lady Blaketon held their own conversation towards the back of the box for most of the intervals between the plays, but occasionally both would contribute to the general conversation.

“That is a very pretty dress Miss Bennet.”

“Really?” Kitty looked down. “It is a dress I had made up in Meryton!”

“Oh, but it is very pretty! If that is what country dress-makers can achieve!” Miss Blaketon smiled.

“Yes Miss Bennet you take the wind out of my sisters’ sails, and them in proper London fashions.”

Kitty smiled at Mr Blaketon, trying hard not to let his flattery go to her head.

“A very unhandsome thing to say Blaketon, you will make your sisters unlikely to invite Miss Bennet anywhere!” added Mr Fancot deftly.

The Miss Blaketons immediately disclaimed that they would do any such thing.

“And it is very unhandsome of you to say _that,_ Mr Fancot, when you know that they would never do such a thing,” retorted Kitty.

Mr Fancot smiled. “A hit! Miss Bennet. It was very un-gentlemanly. Both Blaketon and I are!”

“Un-gentlemanly! Speak for yourself Giles! I know how to behave with ladies!”

The ladies laughed at this.

***** &&*****

Kitty was exhausted after her night at the theatre and tumbled into bed and slept soundly, she was only thankful they had nothing planned for the next morning or the next evening. Clara warned her that just because the beginning of her visit had been so hectic, not to expect such a pace until much later as the season had not even officially started.

The morning brought a quiet breakfast with her aunt, and helping her with organising the management of the household. Mr Morris had hired all the servants beyond the skeletal staff kept even if there were no tenants, but Clara preferred to speak to all of them to ascertain their worth herself. Also it was a way of learning their names.

Kitty knew all of Longbourn’s servants by name and a great deal of servants who belonged to other household’s by name as well, but she did expect in London that things would be different and told her aunt so.

“They could be different in other households, but in mine I prefer to know who exactly is doing what!” was how her aunt answered her remark.

Kitty helped draw up the planned menus for the nights that they expected to be at home, and organise the full turning out of the household that Clara deemed necessary.

“I should have done this as soon as we arrived, but we fell in with the Blaketons.”

Thus when Lady Blaketon offered to escort Kitty to a different theatre that night, promising the plays would be much better, Clara declined from going, but after a pleading look from Kitty (who could not bear to catalogue a single piece of linen more) agreed that Lady Blaketon could offer enough chaperonage.

The party was, with the exception of Clara, the same party from the night before.

It was an agreeable party and considering that the same persons had spent three nights running in the same company, everyone was well on the way to thinking that Kitty was very much part of their set and always had been.

The play that night was Shakespeare’s “Hamlet,” which Kitty enjoyed far more than she had the plays of the previous night.

“You prefer Shakespeare Miss Bennet?” asked Mr Blaketon

“Oh yes, I have read his plays you see and to see it performed is exciting!”

“How very blue-stocking of you!” commented Miss Blaketon.

“Is it?”

“Oh yes, and it is quite bad _ton_ to be a bluestocking Kitty!” giggled Miss Sarah.

Kitty, after grasping this meant that the Blaketon’s thought she was scholarly, tried not to have fit of giggles. She wondered what they would think of Mary!

“Is knowing Shakespeare considered bad _ton_?”

“Oh do you know the playwright?” commented Miss Blaketon.

“I think Miss Bennet, meant knowledge in the sense of having read the plays -” added Mr Fancot with a smile in his eyes that Kitty noted and appreciated.

“Thank you Mr Fancot, that is exactly what I meant.”

Mr Blaketon seemed to consider this appreciation for that rotter Shakespeare as proof that a girl he was well on the way to placing on a pedestal had feet of clay. Mr Fancot however seemed to find it charming.

Mr Blaketon took himself and his sisters off during interval to speak to a group of his cronies and their sisters in a neighbouring box, leaving Mr Fancot and Kitty to rather restful chaperonage. Indeed Lady Blaketon had managed to fall asleep.

“I promise I shall not take advantage.”

Kitty was not quite sure she could believe that, but of all the gentlemen friends Mr Blaketon spoke about, and of those at Lady Blaketons little party, Mr Fancot was the most stable.

“If you did I should scream and scream,” replied Kitty not entirely truthfully.

Mr Fancot leaned back in his chair and smiled.

“Most young ladies would only say that they would do such a thing, but secretly hope I would – and I do not mean they wish I would scream.”

Kitty gave Mr Fancot a look that she hoped did not convey the fact that she was – or had been – such a lady.

“I do not think well of such ladies. It is most improper.” Kitty hoped it was her most haughty tone.

“Indeed Miss Bennet. What type of lady are you?”

“I do not think that is a proper question and you are quizzing me.”

Mr Fancot held up two hands in defeat and gave up, which secretly disappointed Kitty she did not like to win so easily.

***** &&*****

Kitty did not know quite what her feelings were about Mr Fancot. After all knowing someone for three evenings together was hardly anything. And it was not at all like Bingley had been towards Jane (though perhaps that was not the best example), Mr Fancot was not wholly inattentive to everyone else and neither was she. Neither was it at all like a romance novel.

Though Kitty did suppose he was a very gentlemanly like gentlemen, despite being present at the table leaping, and having bet on how many carriage wheels Mr Arthur Kirby could scrape in a laneway in Gloucestershire.

Though his inability to make sure the carriage was brought round on time as they were leaving the theatre did put a blot on his good reputation as far as Kitty was concerned. Even though that responsibility should have been Mr Blaketon’s in the first place.

“Did you have a good time Kitty?”

Kitty jumped, having not seen her aunt in her little antechamber.

“What are you doing in here?” exclaimed Kitty feeling as though her territory had been invaded.

“Seeing what the maids have not been doing while I have been away.”

Kitty blinked. Considering it had been ten years, Kitty was not surprised the maids may have forgotten how to please their mistress, considering they probably did not even know who she was!

“Aunt, what do you think of Mr Fancot.”

Clara frowned. “A very respectable young man I daresay, past that trying time, unlike his friend Mr Blaketon.”

Clara made to leave the room before a thought struck her. “You are not – were not – thinking of Mr Fancot when you made that decision about – what you should do in London?”

“Marriage?” Kitty shook her head. “Oh no I was not thinking of him. Do you think I should be?”

“No.” replied Clara shortly. “I do not think you should.”

Kitty frowned, not sure what to make of this.

***** &&*****


	9. Chapter 9

***** &&*****

  
_  
…It is too odious Mama, my grandmother does nothing but hint to Miles that he should offer for my hand, and Miles does nothing but glare. I have informed Grandmamma that you have begged for me to come back to town. I know it is only a slight stretch of the truth because how could you not wish for me back? M. will attend us of course. Though he has much business on his estate so I am not sure precisely when that will be. I long to see both you and G. again. It is such a pity that D. would not allow dear G. to come out this year. For she is so pretty and ladylike she would have all of London at her feet! You see I am not selfish enough to deny my cousin her right, **I** do not need all of London at my feet!…”_

***** &&*****

Georgiana blushed. “My cousin is too kind.”

“My daughter,” replied Lady Matlock from her seat facing forward in the landau, “is far too flighty for her own good, and such a trial. Playing hard and fast with every man that comes her way! And then creates such a scene that – “

Clara smiled at Lady Matlock’s grievances, indeed it sounded as though Lady Annabelle had far too much of a much younger Harriet in her, but she felt obliged to stop her friends tirade. “When do you expect to see Lady Annabelle in town?”

“Oh do not ask me! I am only her mother! I have entirely undutiful children! All of them!”

Kitty giggled at the affronted look on Lady Matlock’s face, but Georgiana hurried broke into a voluble defence of her cousins.

They were taking the air in the Park, Kitty was slightly envious of those she saw riding about the park. Not that she was particularly enamoured of the sport only being a reasonable horsewomen, it just seemed far more dashing and fashionable. The only good thing was the look of dismay in her young friends’ faces when she had to decline their offer to come riding in the Park. Clara did not have a suitable horse in her meagre stable and was not at all supportive of the idea (offered by Mr Bradford on that first night at Lady Blaketon’s) that Mr Morris should go to Tattersalls and purchase a horse suitable for a lady. (It had to be said that Mr Morris did not think himself a judge of horseflesh and would have strongly fought against the idea that he should choose one for his employer’s niece).

So Kitty had to be content with the landau.

It was nice however to be able to look around at leisure and not have to think about controlling the actions of your mount. Not that there was much to see.

“So you enjoyed the theatre Miss Bennet?”

“Yes I did! Though I much preferred Hamlet at The Covent Garden, rather than what was showing at the Sans Pareil.”

“Really you prefer a more serious play? I would not have thought it!”

“Oh no, I did like the amusement, but I had thought the theatre in London would be more serious!”

“Serious? London! What odd notions you have my dear!” smiled Lady Matlock.

Kitty was about to make a response when she saw that the countess was distracted.

“Of all the abominable!” Lady Matlock exclaimed and started waving her closed parasol (for the weather was quite good) in a distracted fashion. Lady Matlock signalled to her coachman that she wished him to slow down.

Kitty turned to look at what or who had attracted such a violent response and saw riding towards the carriage, a man on a grey horse. Kitty could discern little from this distance and was loath to stare at him as he rode the rest of the way to the moving carriage.

“Of all the horrid disobliging…”

“Mama, no! When I particularly came to find you!”

“It is Friday! Friday!”

“Is it? “ The man’s tone had an ironic inflexion in it. “Where would I be without you, my dear mama?”

“Do not take that tone with me! You know what I mean! I was expecting you in the middle of the week. Friday is not the middle! Georgiana and I stayed home last night expressly…”

Kitty at this point realised that the gentleman before her had to be Lady Matlock’s eldest, Lord Ashbourne. She had leisure to admire him now that the carriage had stopped and he had closed the gap between them. She could not tell his height, but she supposed him to be tall and of a medium build. What she could perceive was that he was immaculately dressed and that unlike poor Mr Kirby had the shoulders to do justice to his coat.

Lord Ashbourne addressed himself to his cousin, “I am very sorry if you waited for me last night.”

“Oh, but we would have been at home anyway!” replied Georgiana, earning a hurt look from her aunt.

“I expect you did not come here to look for us! I expect you have been in town all this time and forgotten us.” Lady Matlock was not to be swayed from her grievance.

“I swear on whatever you wish me to swear on that I only arrived in London today and the first thing I did was ride directly to your door. It is not my fault you were not there, instead here – on pleasure bent again!”

Lady Matlock frowned. “I expect you left a card.”

“Of course I did. I am always polite!”

“You left your own mother a card! _A card!”_ Then she noticed her son’s expression. “Oh you take delight in vexing me! But I am most put out! You have abandoned us all with no male escort!”

It was then Lady Matlock realised she had forgotten to introduce her companions.

“Oh my dear Clara, and Miss Bennet, may I present to you my eldest? Ash, this is Mrs Sutton and Miss Bennet.”

Lord Ashbourne bowed as elegantly as it was possible on a horse that was clearly becoming restless.

“I should not listen to your mother Lord Ashbourne, I can speak for myself and my niece when I say we have not at all suffered from having no male escort. And we cannot impose upon you in such a manner.” Clara smiled at the viscount, seeing in him a great deal of resemblance to his father who had been a very handsome man, though his son appeared a great deal taller.

“Yes,” added Kitty, “I find there are a number of gentlemen in town quite happy to attend to us! So you see you are quite let off the hook as far as we are concerned!”

Clara’s eyebrows rose sharply but Lord Ashbourne laughed. Clara expected him to make some further response to her niece, and was happy to find he turned the subject back to his mother.

“Shall I redeem myself by presenting myself at Grosvenor Square tonight?”

“Well considering I did not expect to see you – We are dining with Mrs Sutton tonight.”

“You are most welcome to come if you like my lord? Though there is to be no one there but ourselves,” added Clara with little expectation that it would find favour with the gentleman.

“I could not think of anything more charming.”

“You mean, I collect my lord that you have nothing better to do?” Kitty was aware of her aunt’s quelling look, but she could not help herself.

“Miss Bennet you injure me!” Lord Ashbourne laughed as he spoke.

At this point Lord Ashbourne’s mount showed an alarming tendency to wish to strike out.

“I am afraid, ladies that this is my cue to depart.”

Kitty peered at the horse. “He is a very handsome horse, what sort is he?”

“Andalusian, from the Peninsular. He was my mount when I was there; the least I could do was bring him back with me. But I am afraid he is getting far too impatient with this pace! I shall see you all tonight.”

With that Lord Ashbourne picked up his pace and started to allow his horse to kick out his fidgets.

***** &&*****

Clara was slightly apprehensive. She really had not expected Lord Ashbourne to accept her careless invitation.

“Why do you look so concerned?” Kitty had not made any special effort to dress for dinner, after all it was only an informal affair.

Clara looked at her niece appraisingly, she wondered if she should make Kitty aware of exactly who was to be her dinner guest. She wondered what Kitty’s reaction would be when she found out exactly how, charming, handsome, rich, titled and unmarried Lord Ashbourne was.

“Aunt?”

“I am just concerned that we shall not be exciting enough for Lord Ashbourne.”

Kitty stared at her aunt. “Well he needn’t have come if he did not like it!”

Kitty liked the look of Lord Ashbourne. He was very handsome, and she liked the fact he seemed to laugh with his eyes as well as his smile. Something in the back of her head did prick at her, telling her that she could not just class him as she had previously classed all men that came her way as either like the Lucas boys, the officers, or other.

The Lucas boys were Kitty’s mould of the young men she had grown up with, who were inclined to think longingly of the larks they _could_ be kicking up in London. They also were very amateur when it came to flirting.

The officers were far more refined, had more address, but were equally likely to want to (and actually did) kick up larks like dress up as women and fool each other.

The others, as the category suggested was everyone else, those people a young lady could easily ignore, such as fathers and uncles and those older gentlemen who liked to relive their youth by putting their arms in a strictly avuncular way, around young ladies waists.

Kitty usually had no problem placing gentlemen she met into their proper place, but Lord Ashbourne may on reflection need his own category. Though Kitty was not silly enough to assume he was a unique person, just that she had never come across his type before.

Not even Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy. Mr Bingley with his affable ways tended to be more like the Lucas boys and Mr Darcy had immediately been stigmatised as an other.

***** &&*****

Despite Clara’s misgivings the dinner passed off creditably, and Lord Ashbourne did not linger over the port Clara had provided, instead almost immediately followed the ladies up to the drawing room.

Kitty had learned very little over the dinner table. Clara, Lady Matlock and Lord Ashbourne had spent the dinner conversation talking about mutual acquaintances and family. Kitty had also learned that Georgiana was slightly wary of her elder cousin. This meant very little to Kitty as Georgiana was very wary of everyone!

“So my lord, you said you had been in Spain?”

“Yes I was in the army.”

Kitty’s eyes lit up. “You were?”

“Yes I joined after several terms at Oxford. I found it was not for me.”

“Really? Not an intellectual?”

“I decided I preferred to live my experiences than gain them by reading about them.”

“But we have only recently started out expedition into Spain…”

“You are very knowledgeable.”

Kitty smiled. “Well there is at present militia stationed in Meryton.” Kitty flashed a brief look at Georgiana, but she was not attending to their conversation instead deep in conversation with her aunt and Clara.

“Ah, well yes I joined some years ago, but was present in Portugal for the battles of Rolica and Vimiero, so I may have mislead you slightly when I said the Peninsular. “

“No I quite forgot about Portugal, I am not very good with geography. Did you serve with Wellington?”

“Yes, I also served under Wellington in India, when I was part of the 33rd Foot. But that seems an age ago.”

“You have sold out now though?”

“Yes, I was injured – thought not gravely – in Portugal and my father and I decided it was for the best if I sold out. After all it would not do to for my father to have both his sons fighting.”

“Where in India did you go?”

Lord Ashbourne took a breath as he thought. “Perhaps if Mrs Sutton had a globe or an atlas?”

Kitty looked over to her aunt as Lord Ashbourne repeated the question.

“Well, Fredrick, my late husband certainly had an atlas among his books in his study, but I suspect that it would have been stored somewhere else in the house as Frederick’s study has served many purposes besides such for my tenants. I have been turning out the house, but I have not as yet found that particular set of items.”

Clara rang the bell and a footman materialised. On being questioned, he ventured that such an item would be most likely found in a closet on the third floor.

“Kitty, be a dear and run up and find it if you need it, I should not like to put the servants out.”

Kitty stood up to do as she was bid when another voice joined her aunts. “If you have no objection Mrs Sutton, do you mind if I accompany Miss Bennet. I find when one is looking for something it always tends to be just out of reach.”

Clara looked at Lady Matlock who seemed complacent at the idea and nodded her ascent.

Kitty followed Lord Ashbourne, out the door, turning to her aunt just as she did, “Do not worry Aunt, he is not dressed properly for the occasion, see no soot!”

Clara choked on the sip of wine she had just taken so was unable to reply until the door had been firmly closed.

***** &&*****

“Not dressed for the occasion?”

Kitty could have burst out laughing at his face. She hesitated, but only slightly, in explaining her comment.

“You are not dressed as a chimney sweep. At least unless the fashion for sweeps has changed?”

Lord Ashbourne blinked, but rallied tolerably. “No, but may I beg to know why I should be a sweep?”

“Do you know at all, a Mr Blaketon and his set?”

“Very vaguely.”

“Well Mr Arthur Kirby I am told was smuggled up to his paramour, you know because a young man should not venture pasted the first floor, as a chimney sweep.”

Lord Ashbourne laughed as they reached the third floor and headed towards the storage area, on the way he noted to Kitty that: ”if one really wanted to climb up to one’s love, it is far more romantic to do it outside, via a trellis.”

“One would have to be a good climber. It would not be much fun to fall two floors at least!”

“Indeed Miss Bennet.”

The Atlas turned out not to be in too arduous a location and it was not long before it had been brought back down to the drawing room.

Kitty wondered where such an unwieldy book, for it was large, should be placed as Clara only had several small tables in the room. Lord Ashbourne solved the problem by placing it on the floor and inviting Kitty and Georgiana to join him on the floor.

Kitty who had not found Lord Ashbourne particularly stiff in his manner, not compared with his cousin at least, found nothing wrong with this invitation. The other occupants of the room found it slight disconcerting, but were soon distracted by the lively conversation the Atlas threw up.

The party, though it could hardly be called one, broke up far later than a informal party would be expected to and not before Georgiana begged her cousin to take her driving on Monday to see the Kensington Gardens despite it being winter, and of course the invitation was extended to Kitty and Mrs Sutton. Kitty was looking forward to the excursion but did not entirely wish to drive to Kensington confined in a full carriage and expressed this dissatisfaction with the plan, but added her entreaties to go nevertheless.   


***** &&*****


	10. Chapter 10

***** &&*****

_…If my daughter is causing any trouble, pray remember you asked for her. She is silly enough for anything! Her absence has produced a change in my youngest daughter. Instead of her effect being maximised by my penultimate daughter’s absence, it is quite minimised. I am quite disappointed. Though I know she hopes that she too will be allowed to expose herself in some public place as her sister is doing! Fanny asks me to tell you to throw my daughter into the path of every rich man you can find. I doubt very much if this will answer! For men of sense do not want silly wives. Though I am assuming here that wealth equals sense, which is not always the case._

***** &&*****

Clara folded the letter distastefully and put it aside. Thomas could be so flippant. She wondered idly what he would say if he knew that Kitty would be the only eligible female in a party where the only male was an unattached heir to an earldom. Fanny would have a nervous complaint, but Thomas would laugh and that rankled with Clara. She was even more determined to keep Kitty’s season from her parents and family. If Kitty was a success then so be it, and if she was a failure, which often so many young ladies were, then at least she could have the knowledge that no one of her family could laugh at her.

“Kitty! I do wish to be ready when Lady Matlock calls!”

“Coming!” Kitty ran down the stairs lightly, running her hand along the banister.

Both ladies had spent the weekend fixing up both the house and their wardrobes. For this excursion Kitty was wearing a riding habit. She knew the closest she was getting to a horse was watching them pull the landau, but she just had to have a riding habit.

She had chosen the latest riding habit out of the _Lady’s Monthly Museum_ , though had it made up in a deep blue, it was ornamented with _frogs militaire_ and came with a charming velvet hat trimmed in white. Kitty felt safe in the knowledge that she must look very fashionable.

“Look here is Lady Matlock,” remarked Clara peering out the window, at the landau, which drove up, but it was only Georgiana who burst through the door.

“Kitty, you will never guess!” Georgiana looked as though she was about to burst with happiness.

“Where is your aunt?” questioned Clara peering out the window again.

“Oh she has taken the carriage around the block! But Kitty, Ash has bought me a horse!”

“Oh.” Kitty felt a pang of envy. Now Georgiana would ride to Kensington and she would be shut up in the carriage. Kitty scolded herself that the carriage would be an open one for the weather was not at all inclement and that should be happy for her friend. “That is delightful! You have such a good cousin! Such a handsome present!”

“Oh but you misunderstand me. He brought the mare around on Saturday, she is black and named Cleopatra!”

“Out of Shakespeare! Or is it purely from history? I can never remember!”

Kitty’s train of thought, made Georgiana shake the muff she was holding petulantly. Kitty was not paying attention to the important point!!

“Yes!” she exclaimed torn between exasperation and delight, “but Ash thought I would not be scared of her! Indeed he had thought I would have quite outgrown my fear of horses! But I have not!”

Kitty blinked. That was quite true now she thought of it, Georgiana had even walked on the opposite side of a laneway if a horse was pacing around in a field. She only tolerated carriage horses as a necessity.

“But…”

“Yes. Ash was going to take her back, when I came up with a famous notion! _You_ could ride her! Indeed I shall loan her to you for the season! You need a horse and I have a horse!”

This speech was the most voluble and bubbly Kitty had ever seen her friend, so much so it was impossible to say no, even if Kitty had such a wish.

“Aunt may I?”

Clara had watched this display with a slight frown, but it cleared, “I see no problems, at least for this once, I have no desire to be cooped up in a full carriage either. Now I see your mother driving up once more, along with Lord Ashbourne, we must go.”

Clara descended the stairs first and thus was in a position to see Kitty’s face as she came down the stairs. It startled her slightly; she had not seen her niece look so pretty.

“Famous! I must warn you though I’m not a very good horsewomen!” declared Kitty on seeing Lord Ashbourne leading Cleopatra.

“Oh no, you are much better than me!” laughed Georgiana. “For I cannot even look at one.”

“I am quite inured to female riders Miss Bennet. You can have no fear from me, or a horse that I have picked. ”

Lord Ashbourne helped Kitty mount Cleopatra and kept an eye on her until he was sure she could handle navigating her way through the busy streets. The state of the roads around Mayfair allowed neither rider the chance of speech with neither each other nor the occupants of the carriage until they had passed the Piccadilly turnpike.

“I believe you were saying something about female riders, my lord?” Internally Kitty was very happy to have managed to navigate herself without coming to grief but her mount was very docile and easy to control yet not a complete sluggard.

“I believe I was.”

“What precisely did you mean by that? You cannot say we are all similar!”

“No, Miss Bennet, but you do fall into categories.” Lord Ashbourne smiled at the look that came over Kitty’s face.

“What categories would these be?”

“Well you have those that are passable riders, those that are excellent riders and those that think they are excellent but are merely passable. It is that last category that a gentlemen escort has to watch for. They are likely to try to go fast at wood and slow at water and take a terrible fall.”

“Which am I?”

“Passable Miss Bennet. Merely passable.”

Kitty looked affronted. She supposed it was the truth, but it was not very gentlemanly to say such a thing.

“You should hope, my lord, that I do not take it into my head to think I am excellent and try and jump that hedge!”

At that point the road allowed them to ride next to the carriage, which opened up the conversation to all members of the party.

***** &&*****

Later, the conversation turned to Kitty and her family, with Lady Matlock questioning her on whether she often had excursions of this type around her home. As Kitty could not remember a time when she had taken a trip to see a garden, or some other feature of nature, especially not with her family, had laughed.

This allowed Lord Ashbourne to talk of the militia that was stationed in Meryton.

“I managed to discover which militia was _your_ militia, Miss Bennet.”

“They are not my militia.” Kitty looked anxiously towards Georgiana for a brief moment and tried to convey in her tone that this was not a welcome topic.

Lord Ashbourne sensed this, so directed his next comment to his mother. “You will never believe who is part of that regiment! George Wickham! I am surprised to see _him_ in the army. “

Kitty could immediately see that Georgiana had grown slightly pale under her bonnet. Not considering how she would figure to the either her aunt, Lady Matlock or the viscount and only caring of how to turn the subject away from Wickham – Kitty gave Cleopatra a taste of the whip that Georgiana had lent her, and called out over her shoulder, “Who is passable now, my lord?”

Lord Ashbourne accepted the challenge and rode up beside her and they continued the rest of the way to Kensington, riding in front of the carriage.

***** &&*****

It was not easy for Kitty, once arriving at Kensington to break Georgiana away from the party to make sure she was all right. For one it would have been impolite, something Kitty was surprised she cared about, and two it would have looked very odd and likely would have drawn more comments than either of the girls would have liked.

It took some time but finally Kitty found herself walking down a path with Georgiana. Both their aunts had sat down to refresh themselves and who knew where Lord Ashbourne had gone.

“Are you all right Georgiana?”

Georgiana nodded. “Yes I am fine. Though I am glad you distracted everyone. I know I should be perfectly able to hear his name being mentioned, but I am not especially when spoken by my family. I wish they knew what pain it causes me. I wish I could tell them.”

“Why do they not know?”

“Fitzwilliam thought it was best that no one other than those directly concerned, he only told Richard – Colonel Fitzwilliam, because he is also my guardian. I confess I did not wish them to know, they would be disappointed, perhaps very angry with me.”

“Why? It is not your fault George Wickham is an unconscionable cad! But let us not talk of him, let us sit down and talk of something much nicer.”

Georgiana gratefully took a seat near a sculpted hedge and smiled.

“Have you had a letter from your brother?”

This promising line of conversation unfortunately did not prosper for it made Georgiana turn quite red.

“What is it?” Kitty could not think what he could have written to make Georgiana look so unless – “He is not engaged is he?”

“Oh no! It is just. He was not very nice in his last letter.”

“To you?”

“No… I do not think he quite understood what I had written to him.”

“What had you written to him?”

Georgiana looked up from where she had been examining her own lap intently. “I had written to him of my new friend, of you. But I think I did not express myself very well, for I fear he misunderstood me! So I shall have to be very carefully how I do so in the future! Perhaps I should not try to explain things to him until he comes to London!”

“He misunderstood you?”

“Yes, but I am such a terrible correspondent, of course he must have done so. He could not think – as he does – if he…” Georgiana trailed off.

“If he knew me better?” Kitty remarked ironically. “Well, I shan’t ask you what his impression of me is!”

“Oh pray don’t. I am very sorry. It must be my fault, because he is usually so amiable to my friends – not that I have ever had – “

“Well I was not very well behaved when I knew him in Meryton. So of course he has a bad impression of me.” Kitty felt this was being a trifle too generous towards Mr Darcy, but Georgiana thought the world of him so Kitty was only too happy to find excuses for him.

“Well, “ confided Georgiana gently, “He seems to be quite mistaken about Mrs Sutton as well, so I do think it was the way I wrote about it. I was so happy that perhaps I phrased it very wrong.”

Kitty stiffened. She was on the point of enquiring exactly what impression Mr Darcy did have of both her and her aunt, for she could understand that he had taken her in dislike (for he was the type not to like free manners) but what had her aunt done? However the approach of Lord Ashbourne interrupted her.

“Miss Bennet I do hope you will excuse Georgiana but I would like a word with her.” His tone was inflexible and Kitty noticed it gave his countenance a rather forbidding aspect.

Georgiana’s eyes widened. Kitty was about to make a flippant remark regarding gentlemen who abandoned girls alone in pleasure gardens, but on reviewing Lord Ashbourne’s face decided against it. Especially since Georgiana seemed to wish to speak to her cousin.

Kitty watched them walk off and took the opportunity to look at her surroundings. It was very pretty, even in winter.

It was almost a quarter of an hour before Georgiana returned alone, looking as though she was about to faint and obviously trying not to cry.

All Kitty could coax out of her was that her cousin had guessed some secret was attached to George Wickham from both her and Georgiana’s reaction to his name and had demanded to know what it was. He had apparently not taken the news very well, and Georgiana was convinced that he now detested the sight of her.

Kitty could make no response to this, and had not time to formulate one as her aunt sailed into view. All she could think of was to get Georgiana home as soon as possible.

“Oh aunt, Georgiana is feeling most unwell I think we must return immediately.”

“Where is Lord Ashbourne? I had thought him to be with you.” Clara was annoyed that he had left the girls alone.

“He has gone looking for you both, so that the carriage may be fetched.” Kitty thought rapidly. “But he did not know the direction in which you may have walked, perhaps you should make sure Lady Matlock is aware of what has happened.”

“Very well. Do not move. I do not like the idea of two gently bred females alone in such a place.”

***** &&*****

Kitty gave a sigh of relief as her aunt disappeared around a corner.

“Now Georgiana, try and be calm.”

“He will tell my aunt and she will throw me out of doors, and Mrs Annesley is not back until Wednesday!”

“Do not be ridiculous!”

“Yes, Georgie do not be ridiculous.” Kitty jumped at the arrival of another voice. This is becoming quite a farce of arrivals and departures! She thought.

Lord Ashbourne sat next to Georgiana on the bench and took her small hands in his large ones. “I am not angry with you. I could never be angry with you. There are people that I am angry with, but they are not you. None of this was your fault.”

“But I agreed – “

“You should have had better guidance, if _that woman_ was any kind of companion – You would not have thought of George if she had not promoted his visits would you?”

“No.”

“And you told Darcy, rather than stick with your plan, did you not.”

“Yes.”

“Then no, it is not your fault. I am sorry that I – but you could not see me like that.”

Georgiana smiled, her tears starting to dry on her face. Lord Ashbourne then appeared to notice that Kitty was there.

“Forgive me I – “

“She knows Ash, I told her.”

“Yes and I swear I will not tell another soul, though I think that Georgiana should tell her aunt she will not judge her will she sir?”

“No, my mother would be the last woman to judge!”

Georgiana nodded. It took several minutes for her to completely agree to tell her aunt, and tell her that night. It was clear Georgiana felt ashamed of what she had done and clung to the opinion that she would deserve the censure that she was sure her aunt would express. But she did agree to tell, and to tell Mrs Annesley if Lady Matlock thought that was for the best, for as Lord Ashbourne said Georgiana needed guidance, and female guidance.

“For I am no help,“ he added. “What I wish to do would do nothing but harm.”

Kitty brightened. “If I was you, I would go straight down to Meryton and run a sword through him. Is that what you wish to do?”

Lord Ashbourne blinked. “Not quite Miss Bennet. I was thinking of only…”

“Knocking him down? I think that is quite paltry! A mill! When you could duel with him! Though I suppose that would not answer for it would create a scandal for why would you duel with him? No it is much better for just run a sword through him.”

“I think arriving in Meryton only to attack him with my sword would probably create a scandal by itself, Miss Bennet.”

“But everyone would think you had run mad and not connect it all with Georgiana.”

Georgiana giggled quite unable to help herself.

“I love you very my much dear,“ said the viscount to his cousin, “but I will not spend the rest of my life in Bedlam for you.”

“Oh no, please do not Ash, for I am sure they make you wear very dowdy clothes.”

The idea of her cousin in Bedlam took a very strong hold in Georgiana, indeed it was an image that amused her greatly so when the elder ladies returned to escort her to the carriage she was able to say with perfect truth that although she would like to return home she was feeling in much better spirits.

***** &&*****

The trip back to London was just as oppressive to Kitty as the trip to Kensington had been once Lord Ashbourne had mentioned Wickham. Both he and Kitty rode ahead of the carriage.

Kitty was hopeful that her friend would recover a great deal quickly than she had previously if her aunt could provide her with support. Kitty had been taken aback when Georgiana had told her these events had happened a little above a six-month ago.

She could not conceive of being so affected by a situation, indeed she could have only understood it if Georgiana had still been in love with Wickham. Yet how she could be when she knew the truth! Kitty had fancied herself in love several times in her life, but that love had withered and died once some distasteful thing that been revealed about her chosen partner. (Usually this distasteful thing was a predilection for one of her sisters!) So it must surely not be love that kept Georgiana hurt over this occurrence. For what could be more unpalatable and more able to kill love than finding out your love was really only after your money and wishing to revenge himself upon your brother?

The more Kitty thought about it then more she realised it was about what Georgiana had been about to do - throw herself on the mercy of a man, leaving her family to do so. Kitty had thought that was romantic. But what if one picked the wrong man? She knew that she could not be targeted for her wealth, but it would have been Georgiana’s wealth that would have protected her, Wickham would had to have married her to get the money, Kitty did not have that certainty. It was certainly food for thought.

“Miss Bennet?” Lord Ashbourne sounded unsure. If Kitty had known his lordship, she would have known how very infrequent it was that such a tone would find its way into his voice.

“I am a very poor companion,” smiled Kitty ruefully. “And you have had a much bigger shock than I have!”

“I assure you Miss Bennet, I am very capable of recovering and dealing with shocks.”

“What I do not understand, my lord, is why you did not know?” Kitty paused, wondering why she had said that; after all it was possible the cousins were not close. Though from what Georgiana had told her there was not even a year between Lord Ashbourne and his brother, and Colonel Fitzwilliam was certainly a close companion of Mr Darcy.

“That Miss Bennet, is a question I too would like answered.”

***** &&*****


	11. Chapter 11

***** &&*****

_…Oh how I wish I had confided in my aunt much sooner. I feel a weight has been lifted, and I feel comfortable knowing that soon Mrs Annesley will be here, so that my aunt instead of being tied to me (not liking to go out leaving me here by myself), shall be able to go to parties with my cousin when she returns, which I hope will be soon. You shall like Annabelle, everyone does! This note is simply to say thank you and to tell you that we are going out of town for a couple of days to stay with a relative of Lady M’s…_

***** &&*****

Clara watched Kitty pouring over the short note sent around from her friend.

“I hope you are not keeping secrets from me Kitty.” It was said playfully, but Clara _was_ serious about such matters.

“Yes, but it is not my secret to tell, and _she_ is not keeping secrets from her relations, so it is all perfectly acceptable.”

Clara smiled, and thought to herself for probably the hundredth time since meeting her niece that she was a good girl and vastly improving every day.

“Well as long as that is the case, then I shall not keep secrets from you. Mrs Hick is having a small drum, tomorrow and has invited us.”

“Have you accepted?”

“I have.” Clara laughed as Kitty jumped up and kissed her on the cheek. “That is not all! A good friend of mine Mrs Gilmore has invited us on Thursday to a small card party.”

“And you said that London may be flat at this time of the year!”

“This is flat! We only have one invitation per night! And not for all nights!”

***** &&*****

Kitty stepped down from Mr Sutton’s antiquated carriage and looked up at the Hick residence in Clarges Street. She dutifully followed her aunt up the stairs wondering who else she would know besides the hostess and her daughters.

All of the party from Lady Blaketon’s dinner were there, and many more besides. Kitty did not think it was a small party, and almost gaped at her aunt when she had whispered that this was not a crush in London terms.

A whole number of people were whisked before Kitty to be introduced; the only person really standing out was Mrs Gresham the former eldest Miss Hick. Mrs Gresham was about twenty years old and was only lately married, having married in the summer.

“My sisters told me all about you Miss Bennet! But now you must tell me about yourself!”

Kitty had no objection to this, and was quite happy sitting next to Mrs Gresham, though was slightly bewildered when some other young ladies gathered around her. She wondered what was fascinating about Hertfordshire.

“So have you seen much of London?” asked a girl with blonde ringlets who Kitty had not caught the name of, after Kitty had exhausted all the conversation that Meryton left open to her.

“Yes we took a drive around to look at St Pauls and the Tower and all the other sights, oh and we drove out to Kensington Gardens on Monday.”

“Who is we?” asked Miss Hick.

“Oh my aunt, Mrs Sutton, and myself…and of course Miss Darcy accompanied us around London and her aunt Lady Matlock came with us to Kensington.”

Kitty paused, “Oh yes and her son Lord Ashbourne.”

“Really?” Mrs Gresham’s eyes lit up as though this had been what she was waiting for. “And what is he like? In person?”

Kitty suddenly found herself in the centre of the piercing gaze of half a dozen young ladies.

“What is he like?” she repeated rather stupidly, wondering what on earth they would want to know for, and how she could describe the Viscount Ashbourne.

She was rescued from this fate by the appearance of Mr Blaketon.

“I have persuaded Mrs Hick to let put on a bit of a hop. Will you do me the honour Miss Bennet?”

Kitty accepted. How long it was since she had danced! She hoped that she had not forgotten any of the steps, or that London dances were vastly different from Hertfordshire ones.

They weren’t and Kitty had barely finished the hastily formed set with Mr Blaketon then she was asked to dance by Mr Bradford, indeed she did not sit down at all for all the dances.

Mr Fancot who she had danced with last before Mrs Hick announced supper, lead her down the stairs.

“You are an excellent dancer Miss Bennet.”

“Thank you! My sister and I love dancing and try never to be sitting down during a set when we go to assemblies.”

“Do you often succeed?”

“Oh yes! Well at least Lydia, my sister does, for if she is without a partner she just goes up to a young man and tells her he is to dance with her.”

Mr Fancot laughed. “Well Miss Bennet if I am ever at a dance with you and you have no partner you have my permission to inform me I am your partner.”

“That is very kind of you Mr Fancot.”

Kitty allowed him to fetch some supper for her and then sat down with him to eat her supper. She noticed she was getting some rather ogling looks and not just from men. Not that Kitty _expected_ men to ogle her…

Mr Fancot seemed to notice the attention they were received and frowned.

“Are you going to Mrs Gilmore’s tomorrow Mr Fancot?”

“Are you?” asked Mr Fancot a smile on his face.

“Yes.”

“Well then Miss Bennet you shall see me there.”

Kitty laughed at this. “Very flattering. I hope you did not decline her invitation in that case.”

“No I never outright decline an invitation, or accept one for I can never tell of a morning just what I want to do that evening.”

“And yet here you are making up your mind today about tomorrow, be careful that you don’t have a change of heart in the morning.”

“I won’t Miss Bennet.”

Kitty decided it was wise to change the subject. “Why are we attracting so much attention? You are not some sort of august personage are you? A noble prince in disguise?”

But this change of subject brought them back to where Kitty had judged they were before. “No, sadly just a gentleman from Dorset, but I fear that this set tend to gossip and jump to assumptions very quickly, and while this is very true of most of London society, they are not quite as averse to showing that interest.”

Kitty blushed. Of course she was used to that sort of interest being generated in Meryton but she had thought London would be different.

“Oh.”

“Indeed Miss Bennet.”

This revelation did much to sour Kitty’s evening and she did not know why. She barely knew Mr Fancot and to be subjected to all those prying eyes. She wondered if that was the root of the question about Lord Ashbourne.

She now sincerely pitied all those girls in Meryton who had conducted their courtship in front of everyone. Poor Jane! And then to have Mr Bingley leave town without – It was too much to be borne!

***** &&*****

Clara noticed her niece’s distraction in the carriage ride home. Clara had enjoyed her evening well enough, though had surreptitiously kept an eye on Kitty and had thought she was enjoying her evening well enough as well.

“Are you quite well Kitty?”

“No I am not” – was the blunt answer.

Clara raised her eyebrows to express her displeasure with being addressed in such a way.

“First I am asked – well one impertinent question – though it was not that impertinent but it was the manner in which it was asked! And then everyone stared at me having supper with Mr Fancot! And you know why they stared at me!”

Clara did know why. “Well surely you should be used to such behaviour?” she asked gently.

“No! Not on the receiving end of it! And certainly did not expect it in London. I thought everyone was very proper in London!”

“No, everyone just pretends London is very proper. What was the impertinent question?”

“Mrs Gresham asked me what Lord Ashbourne was like. Why on earth would she want to know? Surely she would know him herself, after all this is my first season and I’ve never been to London before!”

Clara could answer her niece’s questions, but chose not to divulge the answers.

“Perhaps you should not dedicate too much of your time to Mr Fancot, or any other gentlemen, if you do not like the reaction?”

Kitty let out a long breath. “No! It is much more likely to make me want to spend more time with whoever I choose to spend my time with, to spite them! Though poor Jane.”

“Poor Jane?” Clara was momentarily thrown off by this change of tack.

“Yes, to be always in Mr Bingley’s company, to truly fall in love and then have him abandon her! See I shall be on my guard and shall not care! But poor Jane!”

***** &&*****

The next morning, Mr Fancot called to ask if Kitty was allowed to drive out with him. Kitty was doubtful that her aunt would agree, remembering Clara’s talk about never being without a chaperon. Clara however made no comment against the idea so Kitty was left to assume that a tiger clinging up behind the phaeton was perfectly acceptable as a chaperon.

“I am surprised you came to see me Mr Fancot, considering we are to see each other tonight?”

Giles turned his head in mock shame. “I am afraid Miss Bennet I must break my promise.”

Kitty frowned and then laughed. “Did I not tell you?”

“You did indeed! An aunt of mine who lives in Margate has requested my attendance; she claims to be an invalid but I have a feeling she will outlive us all.”

“You are a good nephew then Mr Fancot.”

“How do you know I am not dancing attendance on her simply for her great fortune?”

“Does she have a great fortune?”

“No. But I could be lying.”

Kitty laughed. “You are being very frivolous today!”

“Perhaps it is a result of my charming company.”

“Now that is too toadying!”

Kitty loved being whisked about the park in Mr Fancot’s high perch phaeton, and was sorry to see it end, though she did still have to write a return letter to Lydia and get ready for the party.

***** &&*****

Kitty was surprised at how well Lydia had taken her last letter, but she had, and she had written her return letter in a similar style. This made Kitty laugh more than she would have if Lydia had just written of the happenings in Meryton, instead of writing in a flowery, hyperbolic, tone much admired by heroines of gothic novels. Kitty laughed as she wrote her letter in a similar but more satirical tone, painting all those she had met in London in broad defining brush strokes. She faltered slightly when describing Lord Ashbourne, but she recovered admirably after spying the old Lady’s Magazines Clara had found in the attic. The ridiculousness of the story contained in one of them whereby a libertine, a Mr Fairfax, was reclaimed to himself by what appeared to be a perfectly normal set of actions by his wife, (though done in an overly dramatic fashion) appealed to Kitty. Though of course Lord Ashbourne was the direct opposite of this Mr Fairfax, but still it was difficult to go past the idea of ‘ _the romantic part of Derbyshire_.’ Kitty wondered what the romantic part of Derbyshire looked like. She would have to ask Lord Ashbourne whether that was the part Matlock Close was situated.

The Gilmore’s lived in a comfortable house in Half Moon Street. It was very soon obvious to Kitty that the Gilmore’s consisting of a widow, her son and her last unwed daughter, were members of a much more tonnish family.

Mrs Gilmore seemed genuinely happy to see Clara and Kitty, exclaiming to Clara that she had been so surprised to see so many people in town in January!

“I thought I simply must have a little party for all us poor dears still in town!” Kitty was entranced by the lilting in her tone, and afterwards ascribed this to her being of Welsh origins.

It was at this point that Kitty realised she did not see the Blaketon’s or any of their friends. By _all_ , Mrs Gilmore clearly only meant her friends.

It was a larger party than either lady had expected, and Clara not knowing anybody by sight apart from Mrs Gilmore, seemed more than happy to stand near the door talking to her old friend.

Kitty wished that Mr Fancot had consigned his aunt to the Devil and not gone off to Margate where he must be for several days. It was uncomfortable not knowing anyone, and it did not seem like a party where it would be advisable to introduce yourself to anyone, and Mrs Gilmore was too concerned with waiting for the rest of her guests to perform the introductions herself.

Clara was herself beginning to wonder exactly how they would be able to avoid standing in a corner looking to all the world like Mrs Gilmore’s poor relations, or some such thing, when the next guests arrived.

“My dear Lady Marianne!”

The lady in question was a middle-aged lady, who left an overall impression of being rather faded.

“Oh Mrs Gilmore. I am so sorry I did not respond to your kind invitation. But I had no notion that my niece would be in town and require my attendance.”

Kitty regarded Lady Marianne’s niece, she was a very pretty brunette with striking eyes, and demure would not be a useful descriptor.

The girl made a curtsey to her hostess before explaining herself to no one in particular. “How was I to know that my mother would choose this very week to absent herself from town?”

Clara chose this moment to bring herself to the attention of Lady Marianne Bassett.

“Marianne. I daresay you do not remember me – “

“Clara! Clara Sutton! Harriet said you were in town! How do you do? May I present Harriet’s daughter Lady Annabelle Fitzwilliam?”

Clara inclined her head and assessed Lady Annabelle. She was a pretty girl and must owe much of her stunning looks to the combination of her father and mother, as she did not resemble either of them greatly.

“And may I present my niece, Miss Bennet? It appears we are both on chaperoning duties tonight.”

“Indeed! Though why Belle even wanted to attend tonight I do not know!”

“Because it would have been insufferably insipid to sit at home!” retorted that lady. “Miss Bennet would you care to take a turn about the rooms?”

Kitty agreed and smiled up at Lady Annabelle who was more than slightly taller than her.

“Is this your first visit to London?”

“Oh yes! Your mother has been very kind to us.”

“Well she had taken such a liking to you! And she wrote to me that you have helped with my cousin?”

Kitty furrowed her brows. “Helped? If you mean by that, that I am Georgiana’s friend then certainly I have helped.”

“My cousin’s manners are very reserved, especially compared to mine! I know my aunt was shocked that I had returned to town with very little warning to my relations!”

“Lady Matlock was…slightly put out that you had not written the dates. “

“Slightly put out?” laughed Lady Annabelle. “Are you sure you do not mean my mother was furious?”

Kitty made no answer, so Lady Annabelle pressed on.

“I am lucky, even though I found my mother not at home, her letter advising me that she was visiting Cousin Lucy must have passed me on the road, that I have an obliging brother who is happy to quit his lodgings to stay with me in Grosvenor Street! And an even more obliging aunt who will come to parties with me.”

“Is not Lord Ashbourne coming to the party?”

“Yes, but he did not wish to accompany me. I expect it means that he had not decided whether he wished to come, and also wanted the ability to leave whenever he wished. Selfish. “ Lady Annabelle laughed.

Kitty smiled and thought that was probably the case. She knew the Lucas boys never wanted to squire Charlotte and Maria around, and they were paragons of sisters! (Except for the desire to marry revolting clergymen.)

Lady Annabelle was a charming companion and happily introduced Kitty to a range of people. Though she was always telling Kitty that all the best people were still in the country. Kitty loved the blithe way Lady Annabelle seemed to disregard the fact that they were currently in town, thus her statement excluded a fair few of her own relations and her companion.

“You are probably wondering why I am not still in the country!”

“I collect you were bored.”

“Yes it was such a trial…oh Ash has come, and Miles too.” Lady Annabelle broke off and smiled at the two newcomers to the room. Kitty turned and immediately pinpointed Lord Ashbourne in the throng. The man with him Kitty judged to be a little older than the Viscount, and very handsome. Handsome in a different way to Lord Ashbourne as he was blonde, but he had an engaging smile. He reminded her slightly of a more manly Mr Bingley.

If this was Lord Upton, then Kitty’s estimation of Lady Annabelle severely plummeted, how on earth could she have been bored?

The gentlemen reached them and bowed. After a brief interlude of greetings between those of the party that knew each other Lord Ashbourne introduced ‘his oldest friend’ Miles Carlon, the Earl of Upton, to Kitty.

“Do you mean to stay long at the party my lord? Lady Annabelle thought you might attempt to run away?”

Lord Upton shot a look at his friend, but Lord Ashbourne laughed. “I would never do such an unhandsome thing.”

“Do not believe a word he says Miss Bennet, I have seen him do it with my own two eyes,” added Lord Upton.

“Yes he abandoned me once at a ball – “

“You were with mama, it was hardly abandoning!”

“He abandoned me, to the sole care of Miles and – “ Lady Annabelle broke off here in semi confusion.

Kitty sensed that Lady Annabelle had almost made reference to something that would be better off undiscussed and launched herself into the breach.

“I would have thought that you would both prefer to be hunting?”

“Indeed, in fact I came to town to see what was keeping my friend here,“ responded Lord Upton. He smiled down at Kitty, “and now I have found my answer.”

“Really? But of course you know now that Lady Matlock is in town and does not wish to let her male escort leave.”

Kitty was not naïve. She realised Lord Upton meant to imply that she was the reason Lord Ashbourne was still in town, however that was ridiculous. He had been in town a week. Hardly absenting himself for a long period of time!

Lord Upton smiled in reply, and turned to his friend.

“Yes and I mean to escape my mother as soon as possible, in fact if you are not adverse I thought we should go into Leicestershire next week,” was Lord Ashbourne’s response.

“You see Lord Upton; nothing will keep a gentleman from his sport.”

Lady Annabelle had been unusually quiet during this interchange and used the break in conversation to excuse herself.

Kitty noted that Lord Upton watched her intently until she had left the room.

At this point Kitty noted that a great number of people had sat down to cards, which was she supposed the _point_ of a card party.

“I suppose we should play cards.” Kitty’s tone was doubtful.

“You do not wish to play cards Miss Bennet?”

Kitty looked up at Lord Upton as she stepped forward to whisper conspiratorially to both gentlemen, “I’m not very good. I do not think it very wise for me to play for money…or with anyone else!”

“Well, there I think we can help you, can you play piquet?”

“Marginally. Your mother only taught it to me several weeks ago mind!”

“Then let us play piquet, and Miles can watch.”

“Very condescending of you, my lord,” replied Lord Upton sardonically.

There were several tables for two set up in the corner of one of the rooms and Lord Upton pulled up a chair.

The cards were dealt but before Kitty picked them up she bit her lip. “I think we should play for some stake, I would not wish to be _provincial_.”

Kitty wondered why she added that, it was not as though they had openly mocked her, but perhaps they were by agreeing to play with her in such a manner, after all even in Meryton they played for stakes. Not to mention at Mrs Hick’s drum she had heard the whispers of _‘a mere country girl’,_ being passed about behind her. She was certain worse things would be said here.

“Very well, I think we should play for answers,” responded Lord Ashbourne promptly. “If you win a point you can ask me a question, if I win a point then I shall ask you one.”

“That is very impertinent of you,” replied Kitty in her tartest tone; it was more a lip service to what she felt her aunt would expect her to do. Kitty was not at all averse to answering question. Partly as she did not feel that Lord Ashbourne was a gentleman and would not ask entirely debauched questions, and partly because Kitty had no answers to give to such questions! Unless she pretended she was Lydia! If she had not been assured of these two points she may have felt adverse to such a game.

“Very well Miss Bennet, you may ask me questions and I shall ask mine to Miles.”

Kitty giggled, especially at the affronted look on Lord Upton’s face.

***** &&*****


	12. Chapter 12

***** &&*****

_ Score _

_Ash: ~~IIII~~ ~~IIII~~ ~~IIII~~ ~~IIII~~ II_

 _Kitty: ~~IIII~~ ~~IIII~~ ~~IIII~~ I_

 _Miles ~~IIII~~ ~~IIII~~ II_

 _Injured shoulder, broken window, once stole apples from Farmer Maggot…_

 

***** &&*****

Kitty scribbled on the piece of paper with the pencil that had been provided to her after Ash had requested both items from Mrs Gilmore’s footman. She scribbled both the score and any little notes she wished to remember. After all it was pointless to find out such things from people if one didn’t store them up as ammunition.

She was surprised at her score; she felt that both gentlemen, Miles having filled in both for her and for Ash in various points, were being easy on her. Though she could understand that considering she asked far easier questions than either of them asked the other.

Clara had warned Kitty that most gentlemen of the _ton_ were likely to be rather stiff and formal from what she was used to. (Unless of course they were sad rattles like Mr Blaketon.) Indeed Kitty had seen Ash being stiff and formal though that was while he was reeling from the shock of Georgiana and Wickham!

But nobody listening to the banter between these school friends and her would think either the Viscount or the Earl was anything less than affable and sociable. Indeed Kitty had a hard time drawing the difference between the evening and any evening she had spent at home. Though if she thought hard about it she could, it had not for instance descended into petty arguments, or stepped over the bounds of what was fun into scandalous behaviour, and of course the participants were far more interesting than anyone at home.

Kitty did not realise that the behaviour of her partners, had a lot to do _with her_ demeanour. She did not know that young ladies of the _ton_ often did not submit to play such foolish, even if completely innocent games, and if they did they used it to their advantage and asked simpering, stupid questions easily exposed for the flattery it was. Kitty asked questions straight from her own curiosity with no underlying scheme attached.

The only plan that Kitty had had since coming to London was to accept the first man who proposed to her, but that scheme had easily been forgotten in the face of the enjoyment London was providing. After all, her mother had been the one with all the matrimonial schemes; Kitty was unused to having and executing them all by herself.

Thus she was enjoying herself greatly listening to the revelations her questions resulted in, and had consented to answer some of her own. She had now the entirety of the history between the two gentleman, where each had been born, schooled and everything until now. They knew too about her own life, both expressing a wish to see Meryton. Kitty thought they would change their mind about that the minute they arrived in the place. Expanded also was her knowledge about various society members, and of course, of sport, both were loquacious on that subject. They had also ascertained that they all liked the colour blue the best and that at school they preferred the Classics, well Kitty would have if she had gone to school. They were rapidly running out of things to ask.

Kitty won a point and sighed. “I think I have run out of questions.”

“Impossible!” replied Miles.

“Indeed it is not my lord. What am I to ask?”

“May I take your question?” Ash asked it so innocently that Kitty looked sharply at him.

“Of course.”

“Well then, Miles when are you going to ask my sister to marry you?”

Miles glared at his friend. “I shan’t dignify that with a response,” was his haughty reply.

Kitty couldn’t stop a giggle escaping. She decided to rescue Miles. “I have thought of a question. Who is that gentleman?”

Kitty surreptitiously pointed towards a young man of about both their ages who was dressed meticulously all in black and could only be described as solid. He was standing in the opposite corner of the room to them and looked heartily bored.

“You have not met our host Miss Bennet?” Inquired Miles.

“Oh is that Mrs Gilmore’s son?”

“Yes, quite a wealthy man, and puts up with his mother’s parties, not to mention matchmaking, and the squiring of his sisters, though there is only one left now. A better man than either Ash or I.”

Kitty looked inquiringly at Miles, she ignored the obvious hint that she should reassure them both they were better men.

“You do not think he is likely to fall into the clutches of a matchmaking mama?”

“No, Gilmore is a confirmed bachelor,” replied Ash.

“Yes, a confirmer bachelor,” echoed Miles with a smile.

“But he is your age is he not? Are you both confirmed bachelors then?”

“No, we are not clever enough to be confirmed bachelors, we shall be caught eventually.”

“Miles, I do hate to be the one who points it out to you, but you are already caught.”

“A trap of my own making.”

Ash laughed and Kitty could not help joining in. Although neither she nor Ash had directly asked about Lady Annabelle, her name had arisen in many of Miles’ answers leading Kitty to the conclusion that they were definitely a match, though Lady Annabelle sounded as though she needed some convincing.

They had been playing while they spoke and it was Ash’s turn to ask a question.

“How is Cleopatra treating you Miss Bennet?”

“Very well, though I do not have a chance to ride her as often as I would like, in fact I have not been on her since our excursion to Kensington.”

“Cleopatra? Are you consorting with mummies Miss Bennet?”

“Mummies? No! It is a horse, a very beautiful little mare that Miss Darcy has lent me. Or should I say Lord Ashbourne has lent me, for he bought it for his cousin…”

“And Georgie does not care to ride,” concluded Ash.

Miles raised an eyebrow at Ash, but said nothing to him instead directed a comment at Kitty.

“You should ride with us; we would of course slow down for you.”

Kitty suppressed a childish urge to poke her tongue out at Miles. “When you come back from Leicestershire you mean? And should you be speaking for your friend?”

“Oh, I always speak for him,” replied Miles cheerfully.

“Does that mean I should speak for you?” Ash asked quizzically. “If so I think I may go find my sister.”

Ash had only half-risen from his seat before Miles made a move to restrain him.

“I think Lord Upton can speak for himself in that matter,” interjected Kitty smiling. “I think he will speak very creditably on the matter.”

It was at this point that Kitty became aware of the fact she had spent a great deal of the evening, in fact one could say _all_ of the evening, in the company of two gentlemen. Even in Meryton that would look particular, so Kitty with great reluctance asked to be returned to her aunt.

***** &&*****

Clara looked approvingly at her niece. She had not had to fetch Kitty away; Kitty had come all by herself. Clara was surprised that Kitty had spent a great deal of the evening tucked away in a corner with two gentlemen who were if her ton spies and her instincts were correct, were two notable Corinthians or if one was to use vulgar parlance, _bucks of the first stare_.

She had seen them playing cards and enjoying themselves greatly, not to mention scribbling things down on pieces of paper. Clara was marginally alarmed. She very much doubted that either of the young noblemen would be fleecing her niece, but she knew Kitty did not have a great deal of money with her, only a few coins that Clara felt one could not come to a card party without.

She accepted Kitty’s return without comment; it would do no good to ask now in front of so many prying eyes even if they were only the vestiges of the ton at the moment.

However, one of Mrs Gilmore’s cronies, Lady Agatha Hagg, was not going to let the opportunity pass, as soon as an introduction was made between Kitty and herself.

“You simply must tell us how you do it!”

“Do what ma’am?” asked Kitty bewildered.

“I’m the doting mother of three hopeful girls and they could never inspire such _attention_ from the gentleman as you have just done! Especially such gentlemen.”

Kitty frowned. “We were playing piquet ma’am. It was very enjoyable.”

“To be sure my dear!” laughed Lady Agatha presenting what she knew was a knowing smile to the gathered ladies. “I hope you won a little Miss Bennet! But they are such accredited card players!”

“I won but little, and I doubt at all fairly, but we were not playing for money, so it did not matter.”

“Not playing for money! Well I do not know what to say to that. Indeed I do not. How very _charitable_!”

Clara was about to deflect Lady Agatha’s comments when her niece spoke again.

“Yes, Lord Ashbourne is the cousin of my very dear friend Miss Darcy. It was very kind of both him and Lord Upton to take pity on me and rescue me from having to inflict my card playing abilities on others.” Kitty said this calmly but directly to Lady Agatha. She then turned to the young lady opposite her.

“I’m sure you will be looking forward to seeing Georgiana again Lady Annabelle?”

Lady Annabelle smiled. “Yes! Dear Georgiana! It is a pity that Darcy will not let her come out this season! Perhaps she is a bit young, but to be cooped up another year! I could not bear it!”

“But Miss Darcy has a far different temperament to you!” retorted Lady Marianne; clearly wishing that Georgiana was her niece.

“Well it would be a very sad world if we were all alike,” concluded Clara before suggesting that Kitty accompany her down to supper.

The rest of the evening went pleasantly; Kitty avoided playing any more cards by taking a turn around the room with Lady Annabelle. Despite being three years older, Lady Annabelle did not appear to Kitty to be much different to herself, and not at all likely to assume Kitty would not understand or enter into her feelings due to her being younger.

From her conversation, Kitty’s theory that Lady Annabelle needed any persuading to accept a proposal from Miles seemed quite incorrect. Indeed if Kitty was correct she would welcome it. .

“I feel I must warn you, Miss Bennet that spending time with any one young man, or rather allowing him to spend time with you, does tend to set the tongues wagging!”

“I have already experienced that.”

“Tonight? That was nothing.”

“No at another party, at a Mrs Hick’s!”

Lady Annabelle’s eyebrows flew upwards. “How long have you been in Town? Two weeks? You are worse than I! To be setting up so many flirts!”

It was Kitty’s turn to feel surprised. She would not call any of them flirts! Indeed Kitty did not think she had properly flirted with anyone since she had come to town; Mr Fancot she supposed came the closest.

“No, do not say anything! You fear to incriminate yourself. All I can say is make sure they are respectable men! Otherwise…. You shall find yourself creating a bit more of a stir than you should like! Trust me I have experience!”

Kitty wondered if that was a hint to inquire more. On one hand she was tempted to ask more, but on the other she knew that she shouldn’t.

“I am not sure I ought to inquire more Lady Annabelle...”

“Belle, please, or at the very least Annabelle!! If you are a dear friend of Georgiana’s then you are a dear friend of mine. She would never do anything to disgrace her family, like I almost did. Very foolish, I was trying to push Miles away by flirting with the worst rakes in town. I succeeded in my object, but it was not a good idea.”

Kitty smiled, she did not think at all that Annabelle had succeeded.

***** &&*****

That night, as Bents helped Clara out of her dress and into her dressing gown, Clara could not help frowning into the mirror. Bents took this in umbrage assuming it was dissatisfaction in her appearance, and thus in Bent’s abilities.

After assuring her dresser this was not the case she asked if Bents could summon Kitty to her rooms.

Clara wondered how to approach her niece. She did not wish to ask her directly because it would no doubt be seen as an assumption that Kitty did not know how to look after herself, or that Kitty was incapable of acting properly in society. Clara could tell that both were sensitive topics to her young niece. How Clara wished she had shaken some sense into her brother years ago!

On the other hand she could not abandon her niece to flounder along as best she could. Especially since she knew Lady Agatha would not have forgotten the ‘not playing for money’ comment. Heaven knew what construction she had placed on that! No, Clara did know, having heard whispers of ‘poor girl’ which all too soon would turn into other less nice words and ideas! It was at times like these that Clara wished she was in Debretts or some other publication of that nature. That way those nosy people could look up her family, instead of resorting to innuendo and gossip. Kitty, nor any of the Misses Bennet, if Clara could help it, would be painted as ‘ _out for what they can get’_ even if Clara had to puff off her consequence to achieve such a thing.

Of course in this situation the ideal solution would have been Kitty come to her, but Clara was far too impatient for that.

At this point Kitty knocked on her aunt’s door. Clara thought she looked charming, with her night gown falling off one shoulder and her hair falling out of it’s plait even though it must have just been put up that way.

“You wanted to see me?”

Clara motioned towards the fire, which while burning low still gave out enough heat.

Kitty curled up in one of the armchairs and looked absurdly young.

“Did you have a good time tonight?”

“Yes, “ Kitty yawned, “I think I am much better at piquet now, though I’m sure they were letting me win.”

“I hope you won’t be too offended with me if I point out how particular your behaviour seemed tonight!”

“No I know it did. But I did not realise how quickly time was passing, and after all it was with _two_ gentlemen! They cannot say I am dangling, or encouraging someone to dangle after me, if there are two of them!”

Kitty paused. “No, of course you are right, they _can_ say that!”

“I should not worry, you have hardly committed a major social faux-pas! Though I am wondering what you scribbled down, it could not be vowels, for you were not playing for money.”

Kitty laughed, and thought of the pieces of paper she had secreted in the desk in her room. “It was the score and some notes.”

“Notes?”

“We were playing for answers! Though I did not allow them to ask me questions … well too many questions.” Kitty amended.

Clara could not help looking surprised she wondered what Kitty had scribbled down, but forbore to ask. “Well I am glad you had a good time. I meant to tell you this morning but I have received a note from Madeline. It appears your aunt and uncle have returned to town. We should pay them a visit on Monday.”

Kitty screwed up her nose. Of course she loved her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, but she had never been a favourite of theirs.

Clara noticed her reaction. “It would only be civil.”

***** &&*****

As it was their proposed visit was postponed until Tuesday as Annabelle arrived on Monday morning and begged to be allowed to take Kitty riding.

Kitty was quite happy to postpone the visit, considering that the weather looked as though it was turning and both her aunt and herself could foresee at least of week of inhospitable weather.

Annabelle brought news from her mother and Georgiana whose visit was concluding and would be back in town for Wednesday.

“She charged me to ask you whether we should make up a party to go to the theatre on Friday. We would have gone Thursday but it is Martyr’s day, poor Charles, and most of the theatres are closed.”

Kitty could not think of a better plan, but then she paused. “Will there be gentlemen escorts?”

Annabelle giggled.

“No I did not mean it in – “ Kitty became slightly flustered. “Oh this is ridiculous, I cannot say anything properly! Aunt Clara says that one should always have an escort to these type of functions!”

“I’m sure she says that because it is far more interesting if there is a gentleman in the party. They provide amusement, and are obliged to flirt with one.”

“Were you speaking then as yourself or as my aunt?”

“As both! I think I should like to be an older lady, simply because young gentlemen would have to turn me up sweet, and flirt with me if they wanted me to smile on their flirtation with the young ladies under my charge.”

Kitty privately thought that Annabelle just liked attention full stop, whatever her age and whatever her admirer’s age. Not that Kitty could at all blame her; it was a very elevating feeling. Mary would scold something savage though!

It was while thinking these thoughts that Kitty noticed a rider further along the path.

“Lad – I mean Belle, Do you know Mr Fancot?” Kitty pointed him out with her whip.

“Oh yes! Though he is a trifle younger than I like!” Annabelle smiled inwardly. _Mr Fancot!!_

“Would your mother like him to help make up our party?”

“What a splendid idea Kitty! I knew we should be great friends!” replied Annabelle archly.

***** &&*****


	13. Chapter 13

